


My Glitched Academia

by TheEmotionAngel42



Series: My Glitchverse Academia series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A Character gets Redeemed, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Curse warning, Enemies to Friends, Frisk the determined child, Frisk will replace Izuku, Gen, Jessica Grey - Freeform, Male Frisk (Undertale), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Chara (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale), The Author Regrets Nothing, cursing because Bakugo's a Dick, some characters will be replaced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmotionAngel42/pseuds/TheEmotionAngel42
Summary: Frisk wants to become a hero just like All Might, always fighting for peace. Will Frisk be able to show MERCY in his time at U.A? Or will he have to FIGHT for all.





	1. Frisk Midoriya: Origins

No one had really ever thought this could happen, one moment a baby was born with a bright light. And the next thing humanity knew, there were others who had developed such different superhuman abilities. From being able to produce ice to be able to transform into a dragon. Those with these powers were called 'Quirks'. Although there were also still those who didn't have these superhuman abilities, those who don't possess these were called 'Quirkless'. And so the two different sides of humanity riot in chaos.

That is until two siblings saw this and settled this conflict once and for all.

After a long battle, the youngest won victoriously over the elder sibling.

The youngest sealed the fate of humanity, and peace was restored over the two hafts of humanity.

No one knew what happened to the eldest, some say he was banished from Japan by his youngest.

While others believed he died after fighting for so long.

Whatever the case, peace flourished for many years.  

* * *

 

It was a quiet rainy night in Musutafu, Japan. There wasn't a sound of trouble that accrued from villains, and the only thing that was out in the cold rain was a woman in a black hooded cloak walking cautiously in the empty streets. The woman looked around the dark streets, she was cradling a bundle in her arms tight, with a golden heart locket around something that was hiding in the bundle.

"THERE SHE IS!" A voice yelled out, The woman gasped at the voice and bolted off.

She ran as fast as she could over the pouring rain and held the bundle in her arms tight. She ignored the sound of footsteps racing after her. The woman turned a corner and ran off again.

" _Com'on, com'on... there has to be... there!_ " The woman whispered when she saw an apartment building up ahead.

"STOP HER!" She ran as fast as she could to the building and hid in a corner fast. She waited a moment or two before a group of eight men ran past her. Once she knew they were out of ear reach, she sighed in relief before running the other direction.

She looked at the apartment building in front of her, it seemed normal enough. It had a big '2' on the top side of it. As she walked around the apartment building, she looked around to make sure that no one was around to see her. She walked around a bit until she came across a door.

The woman then held the bundle close in her arms as tears rolled from her pale white cheeks.

" _I'm sorry, my child,_ " She whispered, softly to what was inside the bundle. " _but you'll be safer somewhere else than with me..._ "

She kneeled down and oh so carefully placed the bundle in front of the door, she knocked on the door and took one last glance at the bundle before she ran off out of the apartment building and into the streets before she was being chased by the same eight men from before into the dark night.  

* * *

 

Inko Midoryia didn't know what to think at this moment. She sat on the couch of her apartment, as it turns out, she couldn't have children of her own, and that resolves in her husband, Hisashi, leaving her.

"Well I guess there's no use mopping then," She was about to turn on the tv when she hears a knock at her door. "now who could that be?"

When she opened the door, there was no there. Huh? Who would knock at the door at this hour?

She was about to close the door when she heard someone crying. She looked down to find a bundle laying on the floor and appeared to be moving a bit in it. She kneeled down a picked up the bundle in her arms. Inko removed some of the blankets to reveal a crying baby.

"Oh my!" Inko didn't know what to do. Should she call the police? Child Support? What should she do?

Her train of thought was interrupted when the baby continued to cry. She 'shhed' quietly to the child as she rocked it back and forth calmly. A few moments later the baby stopped crying which Inko sighed in relief.

Then, the baby opened its eyes, Inko saw that through its brown hair the baby's eyes were red. The baby 'cooed' at the sight of Inko.

She smiled warmly at the baby. "Well aren't you a precious flower," She said to it. Then she saw something around its neck, she gently held it.

It was a golden heart locket with a symbol that looked like an angel, she opened it and it played music, the music itself was sad in a way but it held warmth inside of it. She notices there was writing on the left side of the heart inside.

"'Frisk'?" She read. She looked down at the baby in her arms. "So that's your name."

She smiled again at the baby and let the music continued to play its wonderful melody. "Don't worry Frisk, I'll take good care of you, my little sunshine."

The baby giggled and smiled up at her.

So with the kindness in her heart, she took him in and would raise him as her own.  

* * *

 

**14 years Later...**

Frisk was walking from home to school to was his third year in middle school so he wasn't sure what to expect, but he was determined to cease through it.

When he was four he would develop a superhuman power called a 'Quirk', his mother explained to him that every 80% of children would develop one while only 20% of children didn't, and she feared he wouldn't have one. And that would be devastating.

But Frisk reassured her that even if he didn't get a Quirk, he would still be determined to become a hero just like one of his favorite heroes, All Might.

And then finally came the day at the doctor's office, and it was one of those days that he was filled with happiness ever.  

* * *

 

_"Your son will develop a Quirk," Was what the doctor told her. He, his mother, and Frisk were sitting in stools when he told the great news. "it was actually quite surprising, to say the least. At first, when looking through the X-rays we thought he had a second joint in his toe, which would show that he would be Quirkless."_

_His mother shivered at the thought of that. "But when checked again he didn't seem to have one, it almost seemed like it vanished." The doctor continued as he looked over at Frisk, who wore a striped purple and blue shirt and brown shorts at the time._

_"You have a very special son, Ms. Midoryia," He said with a smile at him then looked up at his mother. "well that's all for now as it is Ms. Midoryia. But be sure to come back when his Quirk manifest."_

_His mother wiped the tears from her eyes as she smiled at him. "Thank you, Dr. Gaster."_

* * *

 

_"I wonder what your Quirk will be Frisk," She said as she set a bowl of rice in front of him at the table. "maybe you'll have something similar as All Might's."_

_"Maybe, but I want it to be helpful like yours though," Frisk replied to her as he picked up his chopsticks._

_"Well, we'll have to see when it comes." His mother said as she and Frisk began to eat their food. But Frisk seemed to have a hard time holding the rice in his chopsticks and eventually it fell apart on him._

_His mother giggled at this. "Oh dear," She said looking at the spilled bit of rice on the table and chopsticks. She then pulls out a napkin. "here. Let take care of this mess."_

_"Let me do it for you, mom!" Frisk says, eagerly as he holds his hand out._

_Then suddenly, something miraculous happened. Frisk's hand was held where his mother's chest was where she was crouching over the table to clean it when they saw it. Right in front of his mom was a bright green heart that glowed brightly. The two froze at this, both of their eyes widen in surprise at the sight of a heart in front of his mom._

_"Frisk..." His mother says, still looking at the green heart in front of her._

_"Mom..." Frisk says, then he and his mother looked at each other before they smiled brightly._

_"YOU/I HAVE A QUIRK!"_

* * *

 

And so with this Quirk, he can project a person's soul out and determine the quirk or the trait of that person. When he showed this to his doctor, Dr. Gaster, he said that his Quirk was called " **SOUL MANIPULATION** ". As it turns out, there was actually another person a long time ago who had the same Quirk as he did. He thought that they were the only one, but it seems that Frisk can the same Quirk too.

He then asked Frisk if he could do the same to himself, to which he did and showed that his soul was red. This confused his mother and she asked why was it that her soul was a different color heart than hers. He said.  

* * *

 

**"Well, from what we can understand from when the other person who had the same Quirk as your sons, each person seems to have a different color soul. Much like how every person has a different Quirk that represents them. With these SOULS they're shown that each different color of them is a trait that shows what that person represents."**

**"Now as for the color, there are at least six different colors of SOULS with six different traits. BRAVERY being the color orange, JUSTICE being yellow, KINDNESS being green, PERSEVERANCE being purple, PATIENCE being cyan, and finally INTEGRITY being the color blue. Your SOUL Ms. Midoryia is colored green which resembles KINDNESS.**

"What about Frisks? What's his SOUL trait?"

**"From what we've learned, we haven't had a recorded about a red SOUL before. If I had to guess, I'd say your son's SOUL is the first and rare SOUL to be red."**

"I see... What do you think it could be?"

**"Hm... from the way Frisk seems to be right now. I think I could add one more trait to the data. It shall be called 'DETERMINATION'.**

* * *

 

Frisk seems to feel that way too. As Frisk walks he wonders what today might bring, well, we're about to find out.  

* * *

 

*** Hello, my name is Frisk Midoryia**

*** And this is the story of how I become the greatest hero ever!**


	2. You can Become a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *All Might offers you his quirk, fills you with DETERMINATION

*** When I was little...**

*** I've learned that there were people out there who would make you feel hopeless**

***Make you feel like you don't belong**

*** But today... that won't hold me down**

Frisk runs through the streets of Musutafu, he was wearing his middle school uniform as he has his red backpack on, as he held a bright smile and bright red eyes on his face. As he ran past people, they would always stop for a moment and smile warmly as he ran past them before walking off again. Right when he was looking around, he looked up and gasped.

***If anything...**

***That only makes mean feel Determined**

He smiled grew wide and he ran over to the scene, a man with a shark-like head was standing there as he was taken by authorities as people at the crowd around the area cheered for the pro heroes. Frisk awed at this.

Then through the crowd, he could see a strand of red hair from the front of the crowd. He raced over and went through the crowd. Once he reached to the front he saw one of the pros that he knows.

She's a tall built woman with red and blue fins on the sides of her long red ponytailed head. She wore a red eye shadow on her right eye while the other eye was covered by an eyepatch and was covered by a strand of her hair. She wore a police uniform and held a glowing cyan spar in one hand and one on her hip as she looked over at the scene.

She narrowed her eye as she sees Mt. Lady waving at the crowd, she was next to the pro heroes Death Arms and Backdraft as they watched this all come together.

"That bitch..." She scolds. "I'm telling you two, she is one ass-hero that should stop stepping into people's work."

"It's not our fault we didn't have anything to apprehend the villain," Death Arms says as he watches as way. "but you have to at least accept that she did stop the villain, Undyne."

Undyne scolds again. "I'll add that to my list of 'when I die' list."

"Oh boy..." Backdraft sweatdrops at the comment.

"Undyne!"

"Huh?" Undyne turns around and she sharp-tooth grinned at a very familiar boy running over to her.

"Frisk!" She shouted with delight as she ran over to him.

Then she picked Frisk up and gave him a big hug. "It's great to see you here!" She says with a grin.

"It's... great to see you too," Frisk says, struggling to breathe. "Undyne... can breathe..."

"Oh oops," Undyne then let Frisk down on the floor, where he gasps and pants.

Frisk smiles at his friend. "I saw there was a crowd here so I came and stop by while I was heading off to school."

"Aww, always looking out for me, huh punk?" Undyne teased as she ruffled his brown hair, he grinned.

"Yeah," Frisk says. "I should go. I don't want to miss school."

"Well, get going then. And while you're at it, tell your mom I said 'Hi!' alright?" Undyne said to him with a grin.

"I will, I'll see you soon." Frisk waved goodbye before running. Undyne waves back as Frisk runoff.

*** Most people say that being different is what makes us special,**

As Frisk runs off, he doesn't see that as he runs, a small shadow follows behind him.

***But different... can mean a lot of things**

* * *

 

In Aldera Junior High, Frisk is seated in class as he and his other classmates looked up at their teacher, waiting for what the day's lesson is.

"So, as third-year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives," The teacher says to his students as he leans over his desk with his arm. "I could pass out some career aptitude tests, but why bother?"

Then he grins and throws the papers into the air as he laughs. "I know you all want to go to the hero track!" And after he says that everyone in the classroom showed off their quirks. Frisk wanted to join in on the fun as well, but he knows how to be polite about it. So he just holds his hand in front of himself and a red glow emerged from his chest and floated onto his palm. It was his soul, a red one. It was shaped like a heart and it glowed, it wasn't as impressive, but it's still a quirk right?

As the teacher tries to inform his students about 'no quirks allowed in school' when one of the students speaks up.

"Hey teach, don't lump me in with this buncha losers," Says his friend, Kacchan, leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk. "I'm the real deal but these guys'll be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-Lister."

"You think you're better than us, Katsuki?!" The class argued as they 'booed' at him. That's Kacchan for you.

For as long as Frisk remembers, he and Katsuki have known each other since they were babies. And ever since they got their quirks, Kacchan's been a bit rude to Frisk. As far as Frisk known, he doesn't have a problem with him at all and tries to encourage him in hopes to be great friends, but Kacchan might not like to be friends though.

"Huh, well you do have some impressive test results," The teacher mention as he looked over the papers. "maybe you will get into U.A High."

All the students in the classroom stared at him in shock as Kacchan ranted on and on about him being better than everyone, even All Might. U.A's suppose to be a school where they teach the next generation of heroes. It's a dream come true, Frisk thinks, as he hoped to become a hero himself. He smiles at the thought of that happening to him.

"Oh yeah, Midoryia, didn't you also wanted to go to U.A too?" When the teacher says that, Frisk's happy moment shuts off like a record player, his smile wiped off his face. He sees Kacchan frozen in place, the class, however, burst into laughter as Frisk hugs himself.

"Midoryia? Your kidding right?!" One student says.

"He won't be into the hero course with a quirk like that!" Another says.

"Well, you never know!" Frisk says as he stood from his seat. "And besides, anyone can be a hero!"

Then suddenly he was sent slamming into the back wall by an explosion-like punch hard. Frisk groans as he rubs his back from the bruising before a loud stomp startles him and he hesitantly looked up.

"Listen here Copper," Kacchan says to him with a wicked grin as smoked poured out of his hands. "you're even weaker than these rejects. You weakass loser!"

"You think they would let someone like you in with a quirk like that, when they could have a quirk like mine, huh?! You think you're better than me?!" Frisk frowned at this but it didn't stop him as he slowly studs up.

"I'm not trying to be better than you," Frisk says trying to put on a brave face. "I can still try my hardest to get into U.A."

Kacchan laughs as his hands smoked up again. "You'd never hang out with the best of the best, you wouldn't even try to fight someone even if its a villain!"

Frisk slides back on his bottom as he had his head was down. "Weak little Frisk, you think you could become a hero if you don't even know how to fight?! You're better off failing for all I care!"

And with that, the students laughed again. Frisk frowned as he stared down at the floor, but they all didn't or bothered to, see the small shadow next to him and whispers softly in his ear.  

* * *

 

After class was over, everyone walked out of the classroom. Frisk smiles as he looks at the text his mother on his phone.

**[Mom]**

**Frisk, I'm making dinner and I was wondering what you would like for dessert?**

He smiles again before replying.

**[Frisk]**

**Maybe your famous cinnamon pie!**

**[Mom]**

**Oh, Frisk~ (^~^) My bakings not as good as your butterscotch cinnamon pie!**

**[Frisk]**

**No, it really it Mom! Don't doubt yourself about! ^w^**

**[Mom]**

**Oh, Frisk, you're so sweet!**

**[Frisk]**

**It's no problem, I'll see later!**

**[Mom]**

**See you, Frisk, love you!**

**[Frisk]**

**Love you too!**

Frisk puts away his phone as he pulls out his precious gold heart locket. He smiles as he admires it, but then someone took it out of his hand. He looks up to see Kacchan hold his locket up.

"We're not done here yet, Copper," Kacchan says, hold the locket as he stares down at him.

"Whatcha got there Katsuki?" one of Kacchan's buddies asked him. Kacchan holds it in front of them. "Oh~ a little locket~."

"You think his mommy got for him?" The other member says.

"What a baby!" They laughed.

"Hey, give that back!" Frisk says to Kacchan. But he gasps when Kacchan burns the locket in his palms and threw in out the opened window.

"You know, if you really want to be a hero, stop showing everyone mercy," Kacchan says, putting his hand on his shoulder as it smoked. "word of advice. Don't think about going to U.A, with a quirk likes yours no one wants to see you holding out they're 'souls'. They'll start thinking you weak.'

He lets go of his shoulder and walks to the door with his buddies. "'Soul manipulation'? I thought he would pull out people's souls, not some colorful hearts."

"What a wimp, didn't even fight back," Kacchan mutters as they walked out of the door. Frisk's shoulders shake as he held the urge to cry.

 _ **'Don't let them get to you, Frisk,'**_  Frisk looks down where his shadow shifted before it became shorter as two red irises appeared. ' _ **besides, they don't know anything about you.'**_

Frisk looks away unsure. "I don't know... why he's like this."

 _ **'**_ _ **He's probably trying to get all that crap into you're head, so he could be a pro on his own.'**_  The shadow says to him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Frisk says, wiping a tear before picking up his backpack. "I still need to get my locket back before we head home."

 _ **'Well alright then, I'll still be around though,'**_  The shadow says to him and turns back into his regular shadow before Frisk walks outside.  

* * *

 

Frisk looks around the school's ally ways before seeing something shiny in the water. He looks into the pond to see his burnt gold heart locket, he picks it up as he looks over his locket to make sure there wasn't any damage. Once he knows its alright he bushes it a bit, this was his precious locket. He doesn't know why but, no matter how many times he leaves it alone for a minute or two he seems to feel so lonely and scared. So wore it everywhere he goes, and no matter what he would always have it.

Frisk walked around till he walked to a bridge. He clutches his locket as he walks underneath the bridge.

"I'll prove them wrong," He says to no one as he looks at the locket. He opens the locket and it played some music. "I just gotta stay determine. No matter what!"

Frisk looks up and smiles as he walks and places the locket back around his neck. But before he reached the end, he heard some rumbling behind him. He turns to see a giant green sludge villain smiling wickedly at his scared face.

"You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in, kid," The sludge villain says he towers over Frisk.

The sludge villain was going to pounce on him, but Frisk dodged surprisingly fast. This surprised both Frisk and the sludge villain, but he quickly recovered and still proceed to capture Frisk. The sludge villain ran at him again, and again and again, Frisk dodges. While he was distracted, Frisk tried to run away but the sludge villain was able to pounce on him. He struggles but the sludge villain restrains him as he chokes him.

"I'm just taking over your body, brat," The sludge monster told him. "it'll be easier for the both of us if you stop fighting. It'll only hurt of a minute, you'll feel better soon."

He feels like he's drowning in water, he couldn't breathe. Frisk tries to claw at the sludge, but his hands slipped off.

' _I gotta do something!_ ' Frisk thought as tears came out from his eyes as he struggles. ' _I just gotta, I can't let this happen!_ '

The sludge villain says something to Frisk, but he was too scared and struggling to worry about it.

' _I can't go now!_ '

' _I have so much to do!_ '

' _So much..._ '

' _I'm..._ '

' _...sorry, mom..._ '

But as he struggled, he began to lose DETERMINATION in his soul. He cried and before he fell unconscious, he heard someone and then a blast of wind tore the sludge villain off of him and he layed on his back and then he blacked out.  

* * *

 

 _ **'Frisk! Hey, wake up!'**_  Frisk groaned as he pushes himself off the ground and raised a hand on his head.

"Wh-What happened?" Frisk stuttered, rubbing his head.

 _ **'Frisk!'**_  Frisk looks down and saw the small shadow looking at him frantically. ' _ **Frisk you're okay!'**_

"What?" Frisk was about to stand but a loud booming voice spooked him.

"I see that you're alright, young man!" Frisk jumped in fright, he turned around and his eyes wide in shock.

All Might stands there with a smile as Frisk slowly gets up. His hands shooked as he looked at All Might. But from there, he felt something, something from his aura that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Well, if you're not harmed in any way, then I think it is my time to leave!" All Might says as he turned around when Frisk didn't answer.

That made Frisk snapped out of his shock as he stared at the tall pro hero. "W-wait you're leaving?"

"Yup, I must be off!"

"B-but-!"

"Sorry gotta go!" All Might says looked away and crouches to blast into the air.

And before he did, Frisk took this chance to latched onto his leg, and before he knew it. They took off like a rocket missile, but if Frisk had to describe what he felt being in the air at that speed.

He was going to be sick, but luckily for him, All Might didn't, couldn't, hear the loud shout of a loud high pitch scream in Frisk's ears.

 _ **'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!'**_    

* * *

 

When they landed on a rooftop shortly after, Frisk let go of the man and sucked all the air back into his lungs. He didn't think he was going to be that scared of his life. EVER.

"That," All Might turns to Frisk. "was irresponsible, young man! What bright idea did you think you would have when you latched onto me?!"

Frisk leaped to his feet. "All Might, I-I know that what I did was wrong-"

"-And utterly stupid!"

"But you have to hear me out, please!" Frisk says to the man.

All Might sigh at this. "Look, kid, I can't stick around, I really must go."

"Please, just listen to me for a sec!" Frisk begs with a pleading expression on his face. When All Might was silent, he spoke.

"I-I was treated differently growing up," He started looking down at his feet. "every around me says I'm different, say that I don't belong anywhere." He looks at All Might with a determined look in his face. "So can I be a hero and prove them wrong?"

Frisk waits for All Might's response, his soul itself was waiting to be filled with words that would help him fill determined.

But all he got from him was silence...

...And then steam and smoke engulfed him, Frisk had to shield his eyes from the blast and braced himself.

When the smoke cleared stood before him an incredibly and frail-looking man in oversized clothes, the man wiped the blood off his mouth as he cursed.  

* * *

 

"No, I honestly don't think you can become a hero."

Frisk had learned that All Might had suffered through an injury from a powerful villain gave him a horrifying scar and can only work for three hours. When those words came right of his mouth Frisk looked at him in horror, what he wanted was encouraging words that would help him be determined, but...

...those words had drained his DETERMINATION, till only the bottom his soul had turned gray.

Frisk trembled in shock and despair, but his eyes were cover by his hair so All Might didn't get to see to lower part of his eyes turned gray.

"I see..." He said, not looking up.

All Might stood back up. "But hey, if you want to help people that badly, there are plenty of ways to do that. Like, become a police officer." He suggested as he walked towards the door. "They get crap because the heroes capture most of the villains, but it's a fine profession."

All Might stood in front of the door. "It's not bad to have a dream, young man," He says, but Frisk doesn't move or say a thing. "just try to make sure your dreams are, more realistic." And then he left without a word as he closed the door behind him.

Frisk stood there for a full minute before he fell to his knees and his hand clutching his chest. His vision began to look blurry, and he before he knew it. He was crying.

Frisk sobs as he tries to wipe his tears with his arm, but the tears only came back every time. He looks down at the cemented floor in shame. He stares at it in silence.

_**'...Frisk?'** _

"I'm trying to stay determine..." He quivers. "But... his words had really hurt me."

The shadow growled at least but put that anger aside.  _ **'It's not fair that he said that to you... not fair at all.'**_

Frisk shakily stood up. "I should probably go home now, mom will be worried about me."

He wipes away the last tears and headed off down the stairs.  

* * *

 

As he walked the streets he thought of what he should do, maybe he should try something else. He could start becoming a police officer? But what good will that do to him?

Well, All Might said no to him, so maybe he should think about reality instead of chasing dreams.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud explosion. His head whips around, smoke had come from a corner two blocks from him. He ran over as quick as he could.

There was a crowd already forming as citizens ran from all different directions as they ran from the scene screaming and shouting.

Frisk squeezed through the crowd to see what was happening. When he reached to the front, he saw fire and explosions everywhere at the scene. But when he looks even farther, his eyes widen in shock.

At the center of it all, was the sludge villain that attacked him earlier and was captured by All Might in a soda bottle. When he looked around the crowd, his eyes landed on a very familiar skinny blond man in the crowd. He looked so upset by this.

When he saw him, Frisk felt something from him. Like his aura in his had soul changed when he looked at the scene. And he felt a sense of hopelessness from him.

There were shouts going around, Frisk looks back and saw that the sludge villain had a hostage with him. His heart sank when he saw that...

_**'Holy crap... is that-'** _

"Kacchan?" Frisk finishes when he saw Kacchan thrashing and yelling at the sludge villain as he struggles to break through him but to no luck. When his red eyes met Kacchan's orange eyes, he saw that there was a hint of fear in them.

Kacchan may have been a bully.

Kacchan may have hurt him.

Kacchan may have tried to crush him.

But he doesn't deserve this, even if he's rude and cruel. Frisk wasn't going let him die, not like this.

So without thinking, he sprints. He ignores the shouts of the pro heroes and ran straight into the battle.

He ran through the fires as the sludge villain growled. "It's you again!" He tries to slam his fist at Frisk, but he dodges it again. The sludge tries again but with each blow, Frisk kept dodging and came closer to him. Frisk swings his backpack that hit his eye, which released a bit of his grip of Kacchan for him to breathe.

Kacchan gasped as he coughed. Frisk then tries to claw Kacchan out of the sludge villain.

"WHAT THE HELL COPPER?!" Kacchan yelled as he looked at Frisk.

"I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!" Frisk yelled back, as he cried a bit. "I wouldn't just stand around and let you die like this! You've always been braver than me, and I just can't stand seeing you scared like this now!"

Kacchan falls in silence as he stares at him with his wide light orange eyes. But when Frisk said those word to him, his eyes had turned back to orange once again.

Then, All Might showed up at the last minute, and then the situation was over in less than a few minutes.  

* * *

 

When it was over, the sludge villain was then taken to the police. It broke into pieces when All Might punched with only one punch that also surprisingly changed the weather.

Kacchan was showered with compliments for his bravery and his quirk, while Frisk was scolded at for being reckless enough to run straight into the fight.

"That was very reckless of you to do out there!" Death Arms scolded.

"Why did you run in there like a madman?!" Kamui Woods added. Frisk opened his mouth but quickly shut it.

"Alright, alright guys," Said Undyne who puts her hands on his shoulders. "don't get so hard on the kid here. I'll make sure he knows."

The two pro heroes huffed at this before walking off. Undyne then ruffled Frisk's hair.

"Well, how was did it go?" she asked him.

Frisk looks up at her confused. "What?"

"You know, running into a fight like that?" She says.

"W-Well," Frisk begins, sweat-drops as he rubs the back of his head. "it wasn't scary as I thought of. But I just couldn't let Kacchan die while the pro heroes just standing around."

Undyne sighed at this. "Well, at least you'll learn to never do that again without me around to get you out of there." She says with a sharp-tooth smile. "I'll tell your mom you're alright, okay punk?"

Frisk beams at this."Yeah, thanks Undyne!" He nodded. Frisk looks over to where All Might is. He wants to walk up to him but he saw that he's been surrounded by reporters and photographers.

He sighs at this as Undyne led him out of the scene.  

* * *

 

That afternoon, Frisk was walking home with his backpack as the sun was setting. But while he does a voice calls out to him.

"COPPER!" Frisk turns around to see Kacchan running over to him.

"Kacchan? What are you doing here?" Frisk asked him. Kacchan huffed as he glared to Frisk.

"Listen up, I didn't ask for your help," He said in his usual angry voice. "don't think for a sec that you're better than me! Do you hear me?!"

Kacchan scolds as turns around and storms off.

 _ **'Geez, well at least he admits you saved him.'**_  the small shadow says behind Frisk.

Frisk stood there for a good minute before forming a smile on his face.

"I'm glad," Frisk says as he turns around and starts walking. "well, at least there's always other ways to save people."

_**'Ah, don't be like that Frisk, you could see be a hero.'** _

"Well, at least I tried-"

"I AM HERE!" All of a sudden, All Might roll in from a corner, right in front of Frisk which made him squealed and jumped back.

"A-All Might?!" Frisk stuttered, startled to see All Might once again in front of him. "W-What are you doing here? Weren't you with all those reporters before?"

All Might laugh. "I stand for justice! Not sound bites!" He says as he flexes. "Because of I, I AM ALL-" In a split second, he chokes out blood when he transformed back into his weaker form. Frisk jumps back.

All Might cough before looking at Frisk. "Young man, I came here to thank you, and also discuss your question," He says.

"Oh no, no, you don't have too!" Frisk says, shaking his head before looking down. "I was the one in the way of your work, and I let that villain get away-"

"That's where you're wrong." Frisk falls silent as he looks up and saw All Might smiling sadly at him.

"If you didn't have run into the fight, I wouldn't have jumped in and act as I did." He says to him before he frowned a bit. "On the rooftop, I said some things that of hurt you. It was wrong for me to say those things to you. And for that, I'm sorry."

Frisk looks at him disbelief and when he opened his mouth to speak, All Might raised a finger which Frisk stops. "And, I'm here to answer your question."

Frisk stays silent as All Might continues. "There are stories about every hero, how they became great, most have one thing in common. They're body's move before they have a chance to think, almost on their own."

Frisk looks at him in awe, then suddenly he feels tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He sees All Might smiling at him.

 

 

"Young man, you can become a hero."

 

 

Frisk's knees began to shake and he fell to his knees. He was overwhelmed by the happiness and sadness in his soul that he couldn't hold them in. He lowered his head as his head as tears fell from his eyes and stained to the floor.

"But that's not all," All Might says, Frisk looks up at him and sees All Might smiling.

"I also came here to ask you something," He says to him, looking t him in the eye.

 

 

 

"The way you ran into the fight,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"and the way you were brave enough to do that to him."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I wanted to ask you..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"To be my successor..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frisk feels his soul had changed back once again. He looks at him, despite the tears from his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***All Might offers you his quirk, fills you with DETERMINATION**


	3. Feeling frail to filled with Determination!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The words of Kindness of those you met, they fill you with DETERMINATION

Frisk was walking home that day with a proud smile on his face, he's pretty excited to start training with All Might tomorrow with One For All. He remembers what All Might said to him when he told him about his quirk.  

* * *

 

_"Your quirk?" Frisk asked him._

_All Might nodded looking at him. "And its a quirk that someone else has passed down to me."_

_Frisk looks at him in surprise. "Someone passed it down to you?"_

_All Might nodded again. "And one of its abilities is able to transfer its power to someone else," And with a dramatic pause he holds his hand out, and clutches it into a fist. "One For All... a sacred quirk that has been past down from generation to generation."_

_Frisk tilted his head. "Um... One For... All?"_

_"Yes," All Might says and explains. "one person improves the power. Then hands it off to another person, it continues to grow as it's passed along."_

_Frisk blinks. It's... a lot to take in is what Frisk thought. But he awes at this none the less. "Wow..."_

_"And now then," All Might says as he held his hand in front of Frisk. " if you choose to accept this power... then it's yours to hold!"_

_Frisk looks at him. And despite it all being overwhelming, Frisk knew that this could mean a lot. He looks up at All Might and takes his hand._

_"I accept it!" Frisk says giving him a determined look. All Might smile at this._

_"Then I look forward training with you."_

* * *

 

Later, when he came home on the same day, he walks through the front door and closed it behind himself as he takes off his shoes.

"I'm home!" He calls out as he walks into the living room.

"FRISK!" That was where his mother, Inko Midoriya ran in from the kitchen and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Oh, mom," Frisk says as he patted her back. "I'm fine alright? You don't know to worry about me so much."

"Yes b-but," His mother quivered as tears rolled down her face. "you scared the daylights out of me when Ms. Undyne called and told me what you did!"

Frisk sighed at this, he pulls her away and wipes her tears. "I'm fine, mom. Don't worry."

His mother takes a deep breath and smiles at him. "I'm glad, Frisk."

Frisk smiles back but then he remembers something and looks down with a small frown.

Inko titles her head. "Frisk, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"It's nothing, mom!" Frisk says, smiles at her. "I'm just tired is all!"

His mom frowns at this but melts her worrying and smiles back. "I'm glad, now go rest dear. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Frisk nodded and walks off as his mom disappears into the kitchen. He walks over towards his door and opens it.

His room was fairly plain and simple, there's a bed on the left side in the corner with a nightstand next to it and a study table at the right side of the room.

Frisk sets down his backpack and sats on his bed. He takes off the locket and slowly places it on the nightstand.

' _I c_ _an't lie to her,_ ' Frisk thought, looking at the locket with a worry glee in his eyes. ' _I shouldn't have. But if what All Might says is true about villains out who might find out, then I have to. For her sack at least._ '

Frisk hears his mom call to him from the door, He takes one last look at the locket before standing up and walking over towards the door.

' _Maybe I could tell her when the times right,_ ' Frisk opens the door and walks off, closing it behind him. ' _...maybe._ '  

* * *

 

The next day, he woke up bright and early with a smile on his face. He brushed his teeth and quickly changed into a red sleeveless hoodie with a plain white shirt, brown pants, and shoes. He quickly ran out of his room with the door closed behind him. It wasn't even a minute before Frisk opens the door again and looks around. His red pupils quickly catch a glimpse of gold on the nightstand and see his heart locket on the nightstand next to the bright yellow buttercup growing in the small pot.

Frisk walks over to it and picks it up, he smiles as he was entranced by its beauty. He quickly puts it on and quickly walks out the door to the apartment behind him. As he walks into the streets in looks around, not a lot of people walking around, but since its almost morning it would make sense.

As he walks over towards to place he's meeting up with All Might, he looks over the locket. And opens it. Once he did, the music box began to play.

He smiles once again. While he's walking, he whispers softly along with the music of the music box, it was soft and calming. But for some reason, it would always make him feel calm and happy all the time. The way the music plays, his soul would feel so warm he thought it was the warmth of a fire.  

* * *

 

He meets up with All Might in a beach park called 'Dagoba Municipal'. The first he sees about this place was that it was all cover in trash from around. As for why did All Might choose this place? Well, we're about to find out.

He sees All Might over there and runs over. "All Might!" He calls out. All Might turns around and he smiles when he sees him.

"Ah, Young Midoriya!" He greets him. "I wasn't expecting you to come here in few minutes."

"I wanted to start training early," Frisk replies. " I hope you don't mind."

All Might smile warmly at Frisk. "Not at all," He says. " actually. It's a good thing too, this means we can start training early."

"Cool!" Frisk says, before then looking though full. "But I have a question."

"Hm?" All Might looks at him.

"Why this place?" He asked him. "I can understand that we're going to train in a location. But why Dagoba?"

All Might looks behind himself. "Take a look around this place, Young Midoriya," He advises. "this place used to be beautiful. But then it became a total mess over the last few years."

"A friend of mine told about this place," Frisk says looking at the trash around them as the sun's light reflects over them. "because of the ocean currents. Anything that's dropped in the water ends up here."

Frisk then gives a saddened look. "And now it becomes something of a trash dump then a beach for people to enjoy."

"That's right," All Might nodded. "heroes these days are all about showing off and capturing villains."

He looks back at Frisk and clutches his hand up into a fist with a wide smile. "And back before quirks, heroes were those who helped the community. So for you're training into becoming a hero, you'll have to clean this entire beach."

Frisk looks at him, disbelief. "W-What?" He stuttered. "Cleaning this place? But I thought was already a vessel?"

"In your heart and soul, yes," All Might tells him. "but for now, we'll have to work on your physical aspect so you can have a hold of it."

"Oh!" Frisk says, understanding how the whole point of it is now. "So like, body training then?"

"Yep, pretty much," All Might nodded. "you up to the task?"

Frisk flashes him a blank face with a thumbs up.

"Alright then," All Might says. "Let's get to work."

And then ten mouths of train, 'hell' in his little friend's opinion, had started.  

* * *

 

As far as Toshinori's known about Midoriya since training started, he could say he was surprised about him. When they first met it was a bit embarrassing in Toshinori's part, but Midoriya has a good heart, so kind that he didn't even think this kid would want to become a hero in the first place. But life in this world was full of surprises.

Like right now, for example, Toshinori had instructed the boy to carry the trash onto a truck that he owned. And Midoriya was carrying an old radio in his arms when he asked.

"Um, All Might, is it alright if I could take this with me?" This made Toshinori raise an eyebrow at that, he wanted to take an old radio? Now that's something you don't have someone asking you every day.

"And may I ask why you're asking me why you want it?" He asked him.

Midoriya blinks. "Oh, a friend of mine and my mom's like to use old machines to use for his work."

"Really?" Toshinori tilted his head.

"Yeah," Midoriya smiles. "he works as a scientist and a family doctor. So most times I wanna give him something to help him."

Toshinori stares at him for a moment before chuckling and ruffles his head. "Young Midoriya, your too nice."

Midoriya beams that warm Toshinori's heart, so he said yes and Frisk thanks him and puts the old radio in a corner of the beach. Which would be full of trash Midoriya would bring with him.

Another thing what Toshinori has noticed about Midoriya was this golden locket that he has with carrying around with. He's seen it before when they first met, a glimpse, a shine to being exact.

It looked really pretty from Toshinori's point of view of it, it had a strange symbol for a locket itself too. Toshinori didn't bother to ask Midoriya where he has gotten such thing and thought it might be personal, so he keeps it in his mind for later.

That boy is one determined kid, Toshinori thinks as he remembers through the training, like the time he watches the teenage boy trying to push a rundown truck through the rain. Or the time the boy tries to push himself by taking more then what Toshinori asked him to carry to the truck.

"My boy, are you sure you can carry all that stuff at once?" He asked, seeing the teenage boy carrying a pile of trash on a rundown tire.

"Well, if I move more haft of the trash from here to give and take away, then I could make things a bit quicker " Midoriya explained. "besides. It also helps me gain more DT for my quirk."

"Your quirk?" Toshinori now realizes that he hasn't asked him about what his quirk was, he feels really stupid now.

"I didn't tell you?"

"No, what is your quirk?"

"Oh," Midoriya blinks as he wipes away sweat from his forehead. "well, not much could be said or done. But I have a quirk called  **Soul Manipulation.** "

" **'Soul Manipulation?'** " Toshinori repeats.

Midoriya nodded before holding out his hand. A red glow hummed from his chest before a red glowing heart appeared in his palm. Toshinori jumped back when the boy presented it to him.

"This is one of the abilities it does," Midoriya says, looking at the heart. "I can show a person's soul like this whenever I'm around them."

Toshinori looks at the soul as he holds his chin. "That is truly is some quirk, well I guess I'll have to learn more about it over time. I hope it's alright with you."

Midoriya beams as the soul in his palm glows brighter. But, Toshinori swore that he felt something off when he thought he saw something flinched from the shadows of the bay like someone else was...

Toshinori shakes his head. ' _Eh, must be my imagination._ '  

* * *

 

At long last, after ten months of training, it came the morning of the entrance exam. To say the least, Frisk wasn't sure what to think after all the training

He was standing on the now cleaned beach with his hands on his hips as he looks over at the horizon covered in sand and dirt and with a determined smile on his face. "I did it, I cleaned up the beach," He says to himself. " and on time!"

"Indeed you did, Young Midoryia!" Frisk turns around to see All Might in his 'hero' form, with his signature smile on his face as he walks over towards him. " all on your own as well. I couldn't be more proud of you!"

Frisk beams. "Thanks!"

Then, All Might plucks a strand of hair from his head. "Remember this well, young man. This gift, this quirk, was something you earned. Something that you alone took to accomplish this, and I couldn't be any prouder!"

Frisk smiles with his determined look on his face. ' _This is it, this is my first step into becoming a hero!_ '

"Now..." All Might says, with a dramatic pause. And then holding the strand of hair to him.

"... eat this!"

Frisk's once determined face, shattered into one of confusion and shock. He blinks.

"... What?!"  

* * *

 

' _I really, REALLY need to be more prepared for that,_ ' Frisk thoughts as he walks to U. A.

' ** _Well it was you're own fault to agree in being his successor,_** ' the shadow says as Frisk was walking, it manifested in his shadow.

Frisk shakes his head and looked up to see U. A's front entrance. ' _I'll just have to live with this, and can't turn back,_ '

' ** _If you're so sure..._** '

' _I'm sure!_ ' Frisk then looks forward and walks to the building. ' _This is my chance into becoming a hero to help everyone..._ '

And then, he trips. ' _... or not..._ '

He closed his eyes, but before he came into contact with the ground, he felt someone tapped his cheek, he opened his eyes and he found himself left in mid-air.

"Are you okay?" He looks up and sees a girl with rosy cheeks, brown eyes and hair. The girl helps him stand up as Frisk was aw struck by her.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask to use my quirk on you first," She says, apologizing to him. "But I hoped you don't me catching you with it."

Frisk snaps out of his shock, shaking his head, and smiles at her. "Oh it's alright, I don't mind at all. And besides, it was kind of nice of you when I almost bruised my head."

The girl smiles back at him. "That's pretty nice of you to say," She says, then holds her hand out to him. "I'm Ochako Uraraka!"

Frisk accepts and shakes her hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Frisk Midoriya-!"

Then suddenly everything around him suddenly stops and turns black, Frisk startled by this, but not before he sees a green glowing heart in front of him.

This makes Frisk confused but more awed at the sight before him, but then suddenly everything comes back to him and he was met with the girl looking at him concerned.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"O-Oh, uh sorry," Frisk stuttered as he lets go of her hand. "I spaced out a bit. I'm fine though, so don't worry."

"If you say so," She says, before giving him a smile. "it was nice to meet you too, Midoriya! I hope we both pass and become friends after the exam!" And with that, she walks off.

Frisk smiles at that, but not before he looks over at his hand. ' _I must've accidentally activated my quirk when I touched her hand,_ ' He looks back at where she ran off to. ' _She does have a Kindness soul though, much like moms, so she must have a kind heart then._ '

He shakes his head and walks inside. ' _I'll have to hold that thought aside so I succeed in this exam._ '  

* * *

 

When he entered, he and all the others who were there for the exam were greeted by the Voice Hero, Present Mic. He greeted everyone with his loud voice that Frisk almost thought would shake the roof off, but no one spoke, which Frisk felt sorry for when Present Mic tries again.

But in any case, he explained to them about what they will be doing, they would be doing a written exam and a physical exam. But when it came to the physical exam, as he was explaining each robot that would give points after defeating them, a boy from the crowd stood up and practically demanded the pro hero why there were four robots listed in the pamphlet but was only explaining about the three of the robots and not the 0 pointer. That was when Present Mic explained that it wasn't something important and should ignore it. Which seemed to satisfy the boy so he sits back down.

Frisk wonders why he would ask something like that to a pro-hero like Present Mic with such seriousness, like trying to get him to show more to him with that expression on his face.

He tries to think nothing of it as he was focusing on the written exam in front of him. When it came time for the physical exam, he was stationed at Battle Center B. He was in his clothes that he was wearing to train with All Might at the beach, and looked around at all the other students walking around or were talking to one another. Frisk looks around and he spots Uraraka in the crowd, he sighs in relief at the sight of her.

' _Maybe I should go talk to her,_ ' Frisk thought as he walks towards her, it would be nice to talk someone you know and feel confident at times like this. But not before he was stopped when something put a hand on his shoulder. Frisk turns to see that same boy from before, only this time, he was closer.

The boy was a few feet taller than Frisk, he has short dark blue hair, blue eyes which were seen through his glasses, and wore and a blue tracksuit with black and white stripes. He had a firm grip on Frisk's shoulder as he looks at him with a serious look on his face.

"She looks like she's trying to focus," He says to him. "I suggest not bothering her if anything you would be distracting her from the trail."

Frisk blinks. But before he could say anything, the boy already let go of his shoulder and walked off.

Frisk already feels the tension slowly disappearing, he looks at the boy with a frown on his face. ' _I wonder what was that about..._ '

His thoughts were interrupted when he hears that sound of a foghorn go off and the doors to the center open. And when they did everyone ran inside, and Frisk trailed behind them.

' _I have to get in,_ ' Frisk thought as he ran. ' _I have to. If not, all of these would be for nothing._ '  

* * *

 

Frisk, to say the least, was having a hard time getting points from the pointers. He ran into one of them before, and with his quick thinking, he dodged it when it tried to hit him. But now he looks around the place and sees everyone fighting them and tailing up their scores. Frisk was sweating as he ran from one fight to another as he searched for at the very least a chance for him to get a point.

He would've thought he spoke too soon when feeling the ground beneath him shake, he stopped and then, right in front of him was a VERY large robot. It's massive moved slowly and would hit everything in sight, the other compartments were running away and screaming from this massive robot. It was then that Frisk realized that it was the 0 Pointer that Present Mic was talking about.

Frisk was about to follow the others when he hears a cry behind him, he turns to see Uraraka there with her leg stuck in the wreckage.

Without thinking, he ran into the danger. He quickly uses the broken concrete coming at him and one by one he jumps on each one of them to reach the top.

When he finally made it to the top, he faced the robot. He pulled his right arm back and summon all his strength to  **One-for-All**.

And with a mighty cry, he punched the robot. The force of the punch brought the 0 Pointer down like a rag doll and was destroyed. Frisk hissed as he held onto his arm in pain, he then felt gravity pulling on him and he found himself falling.

He closed his eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and finds that he was floating on the ground. His eyes then laid on the same girl that helped him earlier. Uraraka struggled and clapped her hands together and Frisk felt himself landing on the floor as she pants.

Frisk grunts as he slowly stood up, still holding his arm, as he approached her. He was about to speak but shut his mouth when Uraraka pukes.  

* * *

 

After he was healed up by the pro hero Recovery Girl, he was sent home to rest. His mom had picked him up from the entrance exam and drove him home.

She was making dinner in the kitchen while Frisk was resting in his bed. Frisk hasn't heard anything from All Might, he figured he must be busy so he waited until he heard of him.

He was peacefully sleeping dreamless sleep when he hears his door creaking opening, he slowly opened his eyes and sees his mom coming in with a bowl of noodles.

He quickly closed his eyes as he pretended to sleep, he hears the sound of her placing the bowl on the nightstand. He hears her sigh and felt her soft hand on his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my little sunshine." She whispers in his ear before the weight on his cheek leaves him and he hears the door closed.

Frisk opened his eyes and looked at the bowl on the nightstand, he smiles as he turns and snuggles into his blanket. "Thanks, mom."  

* * *

 

A few weeks later, the letter from U.A came. He was reading his book on jokes that he liked to read in the living room couch, then his mom had rushed in and ran over towards him with the letter frantically, he stood up as she handed him the letter. And then, he walked back to his room and closed the door behind him with his mom waiting at the door for the results.

Frisk stared at the letter in front of him on his table, he was nervous himself. He wasn't sure if he did make it into U. A considering that he didn't get any points at the exam, so he hopes that he did well.

Hesitating, he opened the letter. Once he opened it, a small object fell out of the letter. Once it landed on the table, it lit up to life and came out a projection.

"BOOYA! I AM HERE, AS A PROJECTION!" All Might showed on the screen in a yellow suit and blue tie.

Frisk jumped. "Wait, All Might?!" He says stunned, looking at the screen. "But wait a minute, isn't this U. A?!"

"I know it's been a while, but with great power, comes a great amount of paperwork." All Might says, coughing before he gave a small bow. "My apologies, young man."

All Might explains. "The truth is, I didn't come to this city just to fight villains. You're looking at the newest U. A faculty member."

"Wait, what?!" Frisk exclaims, sweatdropped. "You're going to be working at U.A?"

All Might nodded. "Now, on with you're results," He says to him. "even though you passed the written test. You got zero combat points in the practical exam, sorry."

Frisk lowers his head, his hair shadowing his eyes. "I know, I failed it..."

"Fortunately, there were other factors."

"Huh?" Frisk looks up at the screen, confused.

"If you have no idea what I'm talking about here!" All Might gestures to a screen on his right. "A short clip for your viewing pleasure!"

He clicks a button, and the screen turns on. The screen displaces a video, and in the video shows a very familiar face.

"Uraraka?" Frisk had no idea that she would be shown here.

" _Um, excuse me, Mr. Mic?_ " Uraraka nervously asked walking into the room. " _Do you have a sec?_ "

" _Hey there little listener, what can I do for you?_ " Present Mic asked to her.

" _Sorry to interrupt, but you know Frisk Midoriya, that boy with red eyes,_ " Uraraka says looking at the pro hero. " _I was wondering. If it would be possible to give him some of my points that I earned in the exam?_

_I saw how desperate he was when he was trying to get points, he dodged them so well I almost didn't see him. I thought that maybe even the slightest chance that he would get points. I know it sounds crazy, but how could someone who took down that huge villain all by himself not have any points in the end?_ "

Frisk's eye widen, he was so moved by her words. How could someone that he just met be so nice and kind to act such a way to him? He clutched his shirt as he hears more of Uraraka talking about him.

" _He would've gotten a better score if he hadn't stopped to help me._ "

" _He saved me, so I have to make it up to him._ "

" _I know that it what I'm asking won't be enough but..._ "

" ** _... Sometimes Kindness is enough!_** "

Frisk gasped as a tear rolled down from his cheek.

All Might turns towards him. "You see, the practical exam was not graded on combat alone," He says.

" _It's alright, little listener,_ " Present Mic says patting Uraraka's head. " _there's no reason to give him your points. He's well on his way on his own._ "

"How could a hero course reject someone who is committed to saving others, no matter what happens to himself?" All Might smiles. "That's what makes great hero doesn't it?"

"So because of that, we have Rescue Points!" All Might says before he explains. "Us teachers were watching the exam and award points to those for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains."

And there Frisk sees his name on the list at no. 7. and sees Uraraka at no. 3. Frisk couldn't believe it.

"You both passed the exam," All Might told him, then he holds his hand out and clutches it. "Welcome, Frisk. You're now part of the hero academia."

Frisk wipes his tears and smiles. "Thanks, I'll do my best!"

 

 

 

***The words of Kindness of those you met, they fill you with DETERMINATION**


	4. And The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The sight of your friend beside you beings you with joy, it fills you with DETERMINATION

Inko paced around the door, she has been waiting outside of her son's door for a long time now, she was nervous about what the results were and she's worried that he didn't pass at all. But she knew that she needed to keep a level head and whatever happens, she will support Frisk through it all.

But before she could think of anything else, the door opened wide. Inko looked at her son with her eyes widen, Frisk looks back with his ruby red eyes that shined bright and gave her a bright smile to match them.

Inko looked back at him surprised, then realization hit her and she started to tear up and tackled Frisk into a hugged. Inko felt Frisk moved a bit like he was startled by the hug, but he didn't pull back. And hugged her back.  

* * *

 

A few minutes after that, All Might had contacted him. He texted him and asked him to meet him at Dagobah, and Frisk didn't waste any time and ran out the door with his black jacket on.

When he got to the beach he sees All Might waiting for him, in his true form, wearing a white button-up shirt and combat pants. All Might must've heard Frisk's rushing footsteps because he turns around and spotted Frisk who's running over to him and when he gets there he has his hands on his knees as he panted.

"Hey, All Might," He wheezed as he collected his breathe from running.

"Hey, kid," All Might says, raising an eyebrow. "did you really ran all the way over here?"

"Uh yeah," Frisk sighs before giving him a weakly smile as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Well, anyways," All Might raised a hand up. "congrats on getting in."

Frisk blink at this before he smiled and gave him the high five. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without your help though!"

All Might chuckled, before standing tall. "Oh, speaking of which." He says. "First of all, I didn't tell anyone at U.A that I've been training you or anything like that."

Frisk tilted his head. "Really, why?"

"Well, I wasn't one of the judges or pulled any strings for ya," All Might explains. "so basically you did it all on your own."

"Oh, I see," Frisk says, smiling at him. "I was really surprised to hear that you're going to be a teacher at U.A!"

All Might chuckled. "Well, the principal at U.A didn't want anyone to know about me teaching until they officially announced it."

All Might then turns to look over at the ocean. "Which would have been an easier way to find someone to inherit One For All."

Frisk looked at All Might, he remembered that day, that All Might had told him that he was looking for a successor. ' _That must have been it, he was going to find a student from U.A, someone who was strong..._ '

"Um, I have a question," Frisk says to All Might.

All Might turn towards him. "When I used One For All on that robot, it completely wrecked it. Why is that?"

All Might sighs. "Well, as of right now you're already a strong vessel. The training we did was that so your body could get used to it"

"You'll learn to manage it over time, so don't feel bad about it now because you can't control it yet." He tells Frisk.

"So why is that?" Frisk asked him.

All Might explains. "As of right now, think of it as a large amount of energy. If you use too much of it, you'll start hurting yourself. So over time, you'll learn to maintain it."

"Oh, I get it," Frisk says, now understanding. "so it's like when a baby starts to learn how to walk."

All Might chuckled as he ruffed his head. "Well, that's one way of putting it, but don't go overworking yourself, alright kid?"

Frisk's face brightened up and gave him a closed eye smile. And All Might smiled back.

* * *

In April, it was the first day Frisk goes to U.A. Frisk wore U.A's uniform as he was tieing his shoes, his red backpack was beside him on the floor while his mother was standing behind him.

"Frisk, are you all set?" His mom asked him.

"Yeah, I have just about every," Frisk says, standing up and grabs his backpack. "I should now, I wouldn't want to be late."

But just as Frisk opens the door-"Frisk, wait!"

Frisk looks back at his mom. "Yes?"

His mom closed her eyes for a bit before giving him a smile with proud tears in her eyes. "I'm proud of you, my little sunshine."

Frisk blinked in surprised at this, then he smiles. "Thanks, mom."

And with that, he closed the door behind him and heads off to the train station.

* * *

 

 Once he was there, he was already inside and was looking for Classroom 1-A, to say that finding his classroom in a building like U.A. was an understatement. But he manages to find to it anyway, but one look at the door and Frisk's jaw dropped.

The door seemed like it was reaching for the ceiling, it was painted with big bold words of 1 and A from top to bottom.

Frisk gulped as he walked towards the door, he shakily placed a hand on the doorknob, turns it, and opens the door.

And the first thing he sees was-"Take your feet off the desk this instant!"

Frisk blinks as he sees the boy from the entrance exam and Kacchan were in his classroom. He gulped nervously as he watches the boy yelling at Kacchan.

"It's the first day, and the first thing you do to this academy is already disrespecting it by putting your feet on the desk!" The boy yells, moving his arms up and down like a robot.

"You're kidding me, right?" Kacchan says, looking up at him with his grin. "You think you could talk like that? Maybe someone like you should stay out of his damn business."

From the look on the boy's face, he looks like he's offended. But he quickly turned back at being serious.

"I-I think we should start at the begin," He stuttered, holding his hand out. "I'm Tenya Iida, from the Somei Private Academy."

"Oh, Somei huh?" Kacchan says. "So you think you're than me huh?"

Frisk sighs at this, guess Kacchan never changes huh? Well, there's no point in standing around by the door and watch Kacchan trying his best to show that boy he's braver than he looks.

He steps into the classroom and when he was about where the teacher's desk is, Kacchan and the boy turned to see him.

' _Oh boy..._ ' Frisk thought as he looked back at them, and prepared for the worst. But it didn't when the boy walked over.

"Good morning!" He greeted as he stood in front of Frisk, holding his hand out. "My name is Tenya Iida fro-"

Frisk puts his hand to cut him off. "I-I know already, I heard you," Frisk stuttered before grabbing his hand.

And once again time stops to a crawl, and everything goes black. All that's left in the black abyss was Frisk and a bright royal blue heart in front of him.

And after a few seconds, everything goes back and Frisk looks up at Iida with a small smile.

"I-I'm Frisk Midoriya, it's really nice to meet you too." He introduced himself.

"Midoriya," Iida repeats after they let go of each other's hands. "there was something more to the practical exam. And you knew about it, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Frisk titled his head, confused. What's he talking about?

"You must be very perceptive," Iida says, praising him. If you could call it that. "I misjudged you completely, and a student you're far superior to me."

"Um, I wouldn't want to go that far, but uh," Frisk rubbed the back his head, awkward much? But he looks at Iida with a smile. "I hope we could be friends!"

Iida looks at him, eyes widen in surprise before returning the smile. "I would appreciate it."

"Hey, you made it Frisk!" Frisk turns around, his eyes lit up and smile wide when he sees Uraraka standing right behind with a cheerful look on her face.

"Uraraka!" Frisk greeted her. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Me too!" Uraraka says. "Isn't this exciting?! We're going to be in the same class together!"

"Yeah, I also heard you were defending me when I didn't get any points," Frisk says.

"Oh, you heard?" Uraraka asked nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Yes, I just wanted to say thank you," Frisk smiled. "you were so kind enough to do such a thing. So thank you!"

Uraraka's eye sparkled and she smiled back. "You're welcome! Besides, it's like I always say!  **An act of Kindness goes a long way!** "

Frisk chuckled at that. "I guess your right."

"If you're done with your little chit chat then get back to your seats."

Frisk and Uraraka turned around and on the floor as a tired looking man in a yellow sleeping bag.

And that right there, was how Frisk met his homeroom teacher Aizawa, and needless to say, Frisk was a bit scared for what his time with him would be.

* * *

 

Mr. Aizawa had instructed them to wear their P.E uniforms and head outside for a Quirk assessment test. Everyone was a bit surprised by this, but none the less obeyed and they all were all outside in no time.

They all stood outside in their uniforms unease and nervous before Uraraka raised her hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Aizawa says, sounding tired.

"What about the orientation?" Uraraka asked him. "Shouldn't we be there instead?"

Mr. Aizawa turned around, his back facing them. "If you really wanna make the big leagues, you can't waste time on ceremonies." He turns towards them. "Here in U.A, we're not tethered to traditions, and that means that I get to run my class however I see fit."

Frisk and the other students became tense at this as Mr. Aizawa continued as he shows a list on his phone. "You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives. But you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before."

"The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel," Frisk became a bit unease at this, he knows that societies try their best to make everyone equal. So he can kind of see where Mr. Aizawa is getting from this.

"It's not rational," Mr. Aizawa tells them all. "One day, the Ministry of Education will learn."

Mr. Aizawa then turns to Kacchan. "Bakugo, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam."

Kacchan looks at him and Mr. Aizawa asks. "What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in Junior High?"

"Sixty-seven meters, I think," Kacchan answered.

Mr. Aizawa nodded as he pulls out a softball. "Right, Try doing it with your Quirk." He throws the softball to Kacchan who catches it and walks over to the circle.

"Anything goes, just stay in the circle." Mr. Aizawa tells him while everyone stands back and watches.

"All right, man, you asked for it," Kacchan says stretches before taking a step back and raises his hand back.

Kacchan growls and throws the ball with a hard throw. "DIE!" He yelled as an explosion erupts that sends the high into the air.

Frisk blinks in surprise and stares at where the ball flew. ' _Wow... I didn't see that coming._ '

Mr. Aizawa walks up to him. "All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." He watches as the softball falls to the ground and stops his stopwatch on his phone.

"It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro-hero." He tells them as he shows them the hight on his phone. Frisk and the other gasped when they saw that Kacchan made it to 70.5 meters.

"Whoa, 70.5 meters, are you kidding me?" Frisk looks over to a boy with yellow hair with a black lightning bolt strand who says unease by this.

"I wanna go! That looks like fun!" A pink skin girl with horns says cheerfully.

"So this looks fun, huh?" Mr. Aizawa says, everyone stares at him. "You have three years here to become a hero, you think it's all gonna be games and play time?"

Mr. Aizawa clicks his tongue as he gives them a creepy smile. "Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential, and whoever comes in last will be expelled immediately."

"HUH?!" Everyone gasped at this.

Frisk feels nervous by this as he feels as if Mr. Aizawa was staring at him more than the other students with his tired gray purple eyes pouring into him.

Frisk gulped, and he knew that he needed to do his best if he wanted to be able to become a hero. So, with the Determination in his heart and soul, he does his best as the test begin.  

* * *

 

The tests at were hard then they look, Soul Manipulation is pretty useless on the must of the tests, to say the least. But it was also very helpful as well. For example, on the 50-meter dash, he could use his quirk to enhance the speed to a bit from his soul. He learned this from when he was still testing his knew quirk when he was five.

His family friend and doctor Gaster learned more in debt about it, he saw that Frisk could enhance his body stronger from the  **DT**  he has in his soul.

With the Grip strength test was also a great example, he just enhanced his hands a bit which gave him 88 kilograms on it.

And as for One For All, it was pretty useless as well. Even if Frisk used it, he can only use zero or a hundred as of this point. So it wouldn't be of much help even if he did use it.

And then came the Ball Throw, to say the least, he's pretty nervous about it. I mean, besides the fact that Uraraka had made the ball light and which set it to who knows where and that got her freaken infinity. Yup, pretty nervous.

When Mr. Aizawa handed him the ball, Frisk moves and stands in the middle of the circle. He feels everyone's eyes on him as he stands there with the ball in his hand. He has to remember to not use too much of it, so he takes a deep breath, let him channel One For All in his arm, pulls his arm back, and swings his arm forward.

But suddenly the ball just hits the ground uselessly, Frisk's eyes widen in shocked by this. ' _How? I was using One For All... how did... what happened to it?_ '

"I erased your Quirk." Frisk looks back towards Mr. Aizawa and froze. Mr. Aizawa stands there with a negative presence, his eyes seemingly glowing red, his hair was up was flowing from no wind, and his scarf was up as well which revealed a pair of yellow goggles. And then the realization who he was hits Frisk fast.

' _No way... he's... Eraserhead?!_ '

"The judges were wrong about you," Mr. Aizawa says coldly. "someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school."

"You're not ready, you don't have control over your power do you?" Mr. Aizawa says with a cold stare, Frisk takes a step back. "were you planning to break your bones again?"

Frisk didn't respond, and then Mr. Aizawa's scarf wraps around Frisk and jerks him forward, a flash of panic hit Frisk as Mr. Aizawa pulled him forward until they were only a few feet apart. Frisk looks at the other students to find them looking at the two in surprise and shock. Frisk felt a hint of dread within his soul, he turns back to look back at Mr. Aizawa's cold tired eyes. And while the two were distracted none of them come to see what was happening in the shadows as Frisk's shadow begins to form and it wasn't the small shadow.

"No matter what your intentions are," Mr. Aizawa says, in a threating tone. "you would be nothing more than a liability in battle."

"You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know-" Frisk's eyes shifted down to see his shadow forming and stretched taller. He barely hears Mr. Aizawa talking to him anymore and was more focusing on the shadows below.

But then- "Sorry, Midoriya," Frisk blinks, he turns towards Mr. Aizawa confused. "with your power, there's no way you can become a hero."

Frisk looks down in shock, his eyes widen. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't stop shaking. It wasn't until he hears the sound of a faint growl. His eyes turn to see his shadow who was growling to the deaf ears of everyone else.

Frisk shakes his head. No, he thinks. No will I let someone like him like to me like, I'll show him that I do belong here, and I will.

He felt shifting from the bands and he looks up to see Mr. Aizawa's eyes closed and his hair and scarf fall down and the scarf returned to wrap around his neck.

"I've returned your impractical Quirk," Mr. Aizawa says to him, walking over to the sidelines with the other students. "take your final throw. Hurry and get it over with."

Frisk narrows his eyebrows a bit as he looks at the ball in his hand. ' _I only have one shot at this, so I need to think carefully._ '

His fingers curled around the ball and pull his arm back. ' _I can't control One For All yet, but if I put much of its power into one of my fingers,_ '

And he swings with all his might. ' _then maybe, just maybe..._ '

And he throws it. ' _I'll still be able to become a hero!_ '  

* * *

 

In the end, no one was sent home. A logical ruse, Mr. Aizawa says, and everyone was shocked in disbelief by this. Well, all except a tall black haired girl who stated that she knew all along. Frisk would be lying if he says he wasn't impressed, but he wasn't one to judge. After that, the class was dismissed and Frisk was sent to the nurse's office with a note from Mr. Aizawa to take care of his finger to which Frisk happily obeyed. There were all still felt a bit of betrayal, but that ended quickly with relief.

As of now after getting an ear full by Recovery Girl, he leaves U.A. to walk to the train station with his new friend Iida.

"I still can't believe Mr. Aizawa said it was a logical ruse," Iida says, as the two walked together, crossing his arm. "still. Even so, he shouldn't have talked to you in such a manner."

Frisk nodded. "Yeah, but he was right about me needing to control it better," Iida looks back at him. "besides. He may look and talk scary, but I guess it's because he's serious about school."

Iida thought for a moment, then he nodded understanding. "I suppose your right."

"Hey! Wait up, you two!" Frisk and Iida stopped walking and turned to see Uraraka running over to them.

"Oh, you're the infinity girl," Iida says looking at her. "you must be Uraraka correct? Frisk has told me about you."

"Yeah, that's me!" Uraraka replies with a cheerful look. "And you must be Tenya Iida!"

She looks over at Frisk. "Hey, Frisk can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Frisk says.

Uraraka looks at him. tilting her head. "I wanted to ask, why was that blonde boy calling you 'Copper'?"

Frisk blanches before chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his head. "Well, it's a funny story actually. Copper is something that Kacchan calls me to make fun of me."

"'To make fun of you'? That doesn't seem very engaging at all." Iida argued.

"Oh, I'm sorry Frisk! I didn't know," Uraraka says, looking appalled. Then she puts her finger over her chin and thinks.

"But ya know," Uraraka pauses for a moment or two. Before she snaps her fingers together. "I like Copper!"

Frisk and Iida blinked "What?" They said in unison.

"Yeah, I think I'll call you Copper too Frisk!" Uraraka beams with excitement. "Like it gives off a vibe like, 'I might not be strong but I'm harder to break' sort of vibe! And pulse, I think it's pretty cute!"

Frisk stares at her in disbelief. Welp, guess that can work. "Copper it is!" He says with pride, fist pump the air.

"Yeah!" Uraraka cheer, her fist in the air as well.

"W-Wait a minute Midoriya!" Iida says, whirl around and looked at Frisk with a mixture of a shocked and confused look. "Weren't you saying that it was an insult?!"

"Yup," Frisk looks at him and beams at him. "but I changed my mind!" And with that, the three of them walked home together.  

* * *

 

When he got home, he greeted his mom with a bright smile and told her how his first day was. His mom was proud of him and left him to be to prepare dinner.

And once Frisk was in his room, he collapsed into his bed. He layed on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He was tired and tried to get some sleep. But his mind was on something else.

He looks over to his side to see his shadow forming once again to the small shadow he knew and wanted to talk to since the assessment tests. He was nervous as it, but he wanted to get this over and done with.

' _Hey... you okay?_ '

He didn't receive an answer, it was only until a few minutes have passed before the small shadow responded.

 _ **'Aren't you mad at me?'**_  Frisk blinks.

' _Mad? Why would I be mad at you?_ '

 _ **'When he told you that you couldn't be a hero with All Might's Quirk, you upset'**_  The small shadow's red irises shifted. "  _ **and that made me feel really upset. And wanting to punch him in the face.'**_

Frisk thought of this for a moment, it was true though. He did felt hurt and upset when Mr. Aizawa told him the same thing All Might told him before when the two met. But now that they felt the same, he feels that its more of his fault than theirs. Frisk stares at it for a moment but gives it a small smile. ' _I'm not mad, I've probably let my emotions get to me, so it really isn't your fault._ '

The small shadow's red irises looked at him.  _ **'Really...?'**_

Frisk smiles once more, and then he closed his eyes and sleeps.  

* * *

 

The next day, he goes the U.A. on the train again and walked into the building.

Once inside the classroom, everyone was already there so Frisk sat in his seat and wait patiently for the lessons. They were normal in his opinion like any other school would have. Lunch was pleasant, he got to talk to Iida and Uraraka over it and they had fun talking to each other.

And then, came the afternoon and Hero Basic Training begins.

"I am here, coming through the door like a hero!" All Might burst into the classroom and everyone went ecstatic. excited that the number 1 hero was here, in the freaking classroom. A girl from the class pointed out that All Might was wearing his Silver-Age costume. Frisk was impressed and agreed with her judgment.

He welcomed them all during Hero Basic Training and explained to them how they were going to start the class with battle combat training. Then he tells them to suit up into their hero costumes and meet him at Training Ground Beta.

Everyone was going to be there in their hero costumes so why shouldn't he? Frisk's hero costume was something his mom, Undyne, and Gaster had made for him as a sort of congratulations gift from all of them. They were something they made for him, so of course, he would wear them.

From his mom; his costume was a purple robe with long white sleeves that went up to his waist and wrapped together with grey rope, white pants, and brown boots. And wears a short torn cherry red cape.

From Undyne; he wore a silver shoulder plate on his right shoulder, plate armor for his boots. And brown fingerless gloves with an armor plate on the back of them.

And from Gaster; A snow-white mask with two tiny horns on the sides and black lends for the eyes.

When he got he ran all the way and stopped at the entrance to see all of his classmates in their costumes, he was awed at their costume as he searched through them to find his friends.

"Hey, Copper!" Frisk turns towards the familiar voice and sees Uraraka walking over to him in her hero costume. "Whoa! Copper, you look like you came from a masquerade ball with that mask!"

"Oh really?" Frisk says scratching his head.

"Yeah, I love it!" Uraraka cheers.

A few minutes later, All Might called out to everyone and told them all what they were going to do. They were all going to be split into teams of heroes and villains of two in an indoor battle. The goal of this is was simple: the villains hid the nuclear bomb in the building and heroes have to either capture the villains or retrieve the bomb. And just so that they didn't have to worry about who was going to be with who, All Might decided to draw lots to see who they were going to partner up with.

Frisk ended up partnering with Uraraka which he was excited about it and he couldn't be happier.

"I'm so excited that we're a team Copper!" Uraraka says with a smile.

"Yeah me too!" Frisk smiled. What couldn't be happier than this-

"And now, the first teams to fight will be..." All Might says, and then pulled out the letters of the teams. "Team D will be the villains and Team A will be the heroes!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

...  _Shit_

 

***The sight of your friend beside you beings you with joy, it fills you with DETERMINATION**


	5. Battle of Bravery and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * A search for answers is on your mind, it fills him with DETERMINATION

' _Me vs Copper huh?_ ' Katsuki thought. ' _What bullshit._ '

For a long time Katsuki's known about Copper, he knew he was a piece of shit. It was obvious to see Copper had looked nothing like Auntie Inko. Sure he has a kind personality like her, but Katsuki wasn't that dumb to know about his appearance. When he had asked his mom about it, the old hag told him that Copper was adopted, which would explain why he was so different in a lot of sense.

Katsuki looks over his right to find Copper looking down at the ground. He couldn't see his eyes through that dumb mask, but he can already tell his was nervous about this, and he should be.

The group followed All Might to a building just a few blocks from where they were with other extras, All Might stopped next to the door and turned towards Katsuki and Iida.

"So here's the rules you two," All Might started. "As villains, you can move the bomb anywhere you like in the building. There is capture tape as well if you find one of the heroes."

Iida nodded at that, but Katsuki knew better. He wasn't going to use the capture tape, if he wanted to prove these pros that he was stronger, then he needed to beat the best of the best.

"And one more thing," All Might hand Katsuki and Iida an earpiece to them. "You will need to use these to communicate with each other if you get separated." They both took them and put them on.

"But remember this," All Might warn them. "If I see that things are going too far, I will intervene."

"Yes, sir!" Iida says, but Katsuki wasn't paying attention to that. He was looking behind himself and finds Copper there with that round face girl, Uraraka, talking to him excitedly.

"Bakugo, we have to go inside now!" Iida was by the door when he called out to him. Katsuki took one last look at Copper before following Iida inside.

Today, he was going to show that little shit what's coming. If he was hiding this 'second' quirk from him, he was going to see if can prove that he is braver than he ever was.  

* * *

 

Frisk was looking over a map of the building he and Uraraka were given to see the ins and out of the place. He took off his mask and stared up at the building in front of them.

When he was little, Katsuki and Frisk were pretty close friends once, Kacchan at times can be rude and selfish, but he's also really brave and never dared to try running from a fight. But that friendship had soon ended when the two of them had gotten their quirks.

His train of thoughts was cut short when Uraraka pulled him back into reality.

"Hey, Copper,"

Frisk turns to look at Uraraka, who was waving a copy of the map in her hand. "I wanted to ask you something, b-but you don't have to if it's uncomfortable!"

Frisk thought about this for a moment, he hasn't really told anyone besides his mom about him, but he guesses it was fair. Besides, she did ask nicely, so why shouldn't him?

"Sure, what's up?"

Uraraka seemed hesitant for a moment before turning her gaze to meet his. "I-I wanted to ask, why do you call Bakugo 'Kacchan?'"

By the look on her, face Frisk suspects she's expecting a yell or a protest of sorts from him, but he only did was giving her a small and looked at the building in front of them.

"Well, to put it this way, I call him Kacchan because he and I were actually close childhood friends."

"Oh, right. Bakugo." Uraraka frowns, remembering how Frisk had told her about him. "He's the one who was making fun of you, right?"

"Yeah, but he's pretty amazing too," Frisk wouldn't want to put past it, but it was one way of how he described his admiration for him. Not to mention his Quirk anyway.

"He can be a pain at times, sure, but his bravery and strength alone are a lot more than people think." Frisk looks up at the building in front of him. " if I want to be strong as him and come at odds. Then I have to do better, and stay determined."

"You say 'determine' a lot," Uraraka points out. "I like it!"

Frisk smiles back and nods before taking his mask and placing it on. "Let's do this." He says, holding his fist.

Uraraka nodded with a determined smile on her face. "Yeah!"

She took her helmet from the floor and placed it on her head and looked over at Frisk. "Ready?"

Frisk nodded. "Ready."

And with that, the battle begins.  

* * *

 

Frisk had asked Uraraka first hand to make him and herself float to go through an opened window of a floor instead of the front door. He explains that this way, they don't know that they're there yet. It would give Iida a bit of a surprise.

But there was another thing he had to worry about.

_Kacchan..._

He wasn't sure about him, Frisk knows that Kacchan will most likely go after him so he needed to make a plan so that he was more focus on him than would have to worry about Uraraka finding the bomb. Once she does find it, Frisk would have to stall Kacchan long enough for that to happen.

Him fighting Kacchan.

Determination fighting Bravery.

Frisk and Uraraka climbed up the building from the fire escape and once he was up from another one he finds a window and pecks through. He sees the walls covered in metal. Must be for protection, he thinks as he slowly opens the window and slips in. Then, Frisk holds Uraraka's hand and pulls her inside.

"Alright, we're in." She says, looking around. Then the two of them begin to journey towards the right hallway and with each corner, they turn Frisk would look to see if he can see who's there. Once he was sure it was no one he and Uraraka journey farther.

"So did you have a plan?" Uraraka asked as Frisk looks through the corner.

"If I were to guess, Kacchan will most likely go after me," He answered as he walks over with Uraraka behind him. "and once he does. You'll have to run off and find the bomb while Iida is by himself."

Uraraka frowns at that. "But... shouldn't we fight him off as a team?"

Frisk shakes his head. "No, I wouldn't want my friend getting hurt."

Uraraka stared at him, touched by his words of protection.

But before she could respond, an explosion happened right in front of them. In luck and speed, Frisk grabbed her and jumped out of the way before it could hit them both. Frisk grunts when they hit the floor, with Uraraka landing right next to him.

Frisk's head was spinning as he pulled himself up from the floor. He rubbed his head as his vision became clear.

"Frisk, are you okay?"

Frisk looks up to see Uraraka kneeling in front of him with a worried look on her face. Frisk nods.

He stands up as he looks through the smoke to find Kacchan standing there and he saw that he made a deep dent on the wall next to him.

Kacchan was glaring at him with anger as stood there. Frisk takes a shivering step back as Uraraka stands up behind him. Frisk has never seen that much anger in Kacchan before, to say that he wasn't scared would be an understatement.

"So you finally decided to show up, Copper," Kacchan says, sternly. "Afraid to stand up and fight me on your own like a little shit?"

Frisk narrows his eyes as he stares at Kacchan. "No, I just figured you'd come after me."

Kacchan clicked his tough. "Figured a someone as a coward as you would be any better, but I get it. You want to talk, talk and talk like shit. And that's all you've ever done."

Frisk turns his head to Uraraka and whispers. " _Go!_ "

She stands there for a bit, unsure if she could. But she obeyed and ran towards the other way to find the bomb. Kacchan looks at Frisk and shots him a glare.

Frisk clutched his fists as he stands in a fighting stance, as a silent way of saying 'ready when you are'.

Kacchan huffs and bends his knees, he let out a yell and started running towards him, his fists ready to hit him.

Kacchan swings his arm at him, but Frisk intervenes and grabs his arm. Kacchan gasped in surprised by this before Frisk grunts as he twists his body and slams Kacchan into the ground.

He hears Kacchan groaning in front of him. He pants as he stares at him in shock as dust spreads around them both.

Frisk stares at his hand for a moment, he didn't just do that, right? Frisk knew he had no combat experience, and would even at times rejected it during his training when All Might had offered to teach him some combat skills.

And at this, Frisk was horrified.

 _'O-Oh no...'_  Frisk thought when he looks at Kacchan, Kacchan sits up and looked at him.

"How the hell did you learn to do that?" Kacchan looks at him, questionable.

Frisk looks back at Kacchan with fear before he fleed.

Frisk ran away from the fight, he didn't see Kacchan's face but he hears the sound of footsteps running along with popping noises. "Copper get back here!"

' _What the hell was I thinking?!_ '

* * *

 

Toshinori, in his hero form, watches this unfold from the screen in the viewing room with the rest of Class 1-A, he watches on the screen when Bakugo came in and attacked Midoriya and Uraraka. And how Bakugo comes at Midoriya with force. From what Midoriya has told him over the time in their training, Bakugo is a ruthless boy. But from that alone, he's shown to have the bravery and has a powerful Quirk to back him up to be a hero.

But when he sees him charging at Midoriya, he sees something different about it. He doesn't what, but when Bakugo swings, Midoriya counters it by slamming him into the ground. This caught Toshinori by surprise, and as if that was the only thing surprising. He knew that the kid is a good defense and dodging as well. But seeing him on the battle with Bakugo, you would think he was someone else with that mask on.

On the screen, he sees Bakugo chasing Midoriya as he runs from him. Bakugo tries to hit him with his explosions, again and again, but Midoriya dodges, but not before seeing Midoriya, surprisingly, punched Bakugo in the face.

This, in turn, catches Toshinori and everyone in the room off guard and watches as Midoriya takes this opportunity and runs off.

"Dude, did you see the way he dodges him?" Sato says, looking at Jiro next to him.

"Yeah, but Bakugo seems to have a lot of hate towards him," Jiro says, looking at Bakugo with a frown.

"Tell me about it, that dude's got some serious blows," Kaminari says, looking at the screen.

"But that Midoriya dude, he was able to fight him off," Kirishima says with a toothy grin. "that's so manly!"

That may be true, but Toshinori knew better. He knew that Midoriya has never, not even once, has hurt a person before. Through a year and a haft, he had learned more about Midoriya and his personality until eventually, he could read him like a book.

As he watches this from the screens he listened as Midoriya was talking to Uraraka through the earpiece.

* * *

 

"Uraraka, have you found where the bomb is?" Frisk says in the com as he runs through the empty halls.

:  _Uh, yeah but, Iida knows I'm here:_  Uraraka says, a bit uncomfortable.

"Where are you exactly?" Frisk asked her as he hides behind a wall.

" _I'm near the middle of the fifth floor._ "

Frisk's eye widens in realization.

Frisk looks up to the ceiling. ' _So that means she's above me,_ ' Frisk looks around the corner before running again. "Okay, I'll think of a plan, if things go south, make sure you're ready. And make sure Iida doesn't put the captured tape on you."

" _Got it!_ "

Frisk cut off the com and thinks as he looks around. He knows that time is running out, and he needed to find a plan and fast. He knows he will find one eventually, but when and what?

Frisk wasn't a strategist, Frisk wasn't a fighter, Fri _ **sk wasn't-**_

_'Think Frisk... Think dammit...'_

When Frisk heard something from behind him, he turned and didn't have time to block before the fist that belonged to Kacchan hit his face. Frisk stumbles back from the hit, his head was down but he steadied himself.

"I was hoping you would be more of a fighter from that lucky shot you threw at me," Kacchan had referred to the bruise on his cheek as he shots a frightening grin at Frisk as he held his right gauntlet grenade up. "and I came prepared too."

Frisk tensed at this as he felt a shiver of fear in his back. He tried to step back but his feet felt like they had stiffened like stone, Frisk was scared but he still had his determination. Even with the Determination in his soul tries to face off the fear from the inside, his body said otherwise.

"Why don't you show off your other quirk?" Kacchan asked him. "If you really wanted to fight me, then get over here and show me what you're really made of."

Frisk grunted his teeth but didn't look up. He could see Kacchan through his bangs that his expression was a confused one when he didn't look up to him.

"Not talking, huh?" Frisk didn't respond to that. "well then, Copper, I guess I'll have to make you then."

Then, he hears a click. Frisk looks up and his eyes grew wide, he sees Kacchan holding his right arm out to Frisk with a ping on hand.

"Oh, so now I have your attention," Kacchan says, as he held his arm.

"Ka-Bakugo, what are you doing?" Frisk fearfully asked him, using Bakugo instead of his nickname.

But Bakugo just sends him a wicked grin, then he hears the voice of All Might from the speakers.

" _ **Bakugo! Don't do it! You'll kill him!**_ " All Might plead with him, but the look on Bakugo's face shows that he was having none of it.

"He'll be fine as long as he dodges!" Then, Bakugo pulled the ping.

Frisk tried to block the explosion with his arms but the blast was strong, he lost his balance. He heard the muffled voice of All Might in his ear.

* * *

 

Katsuki stared at the scene in awe as the smoke was clearing up. He looked at where there was a huge hole at the wall on the floor that he was impressed by, now all he needed to find where that stupid Copper is.

He looks around the room, trying to find him through the smoke. He couldn't see him anywhere.

' _Where's that dumb fucker at?_ ' Katsuki thought to himself, frustrated as he tries finding him. Then, he heard the sound of someone groaning. When the smoke cleared, he saw Copper on the ground coughing. His stupid costume's sleeves were torn off, his mask was a few feet from him.

Copper looked nervous as he looked up with fear in his red eyes, heh, typical Copper.

"What's the matter, Copper?" Katsuki asked the scared boy. "aren't you going to fight me? You've dodged my attacks and punched me. So aren't you going to use your oh so powerful quirk, can't you?"

Copper looks away from him, he was in thought instead of at him, ignoring Katsuki and this made his rage grew.

Katsuki growled at this as he steps towards him. Copper slowly stands up, he wabbles a bit but he stood with a nervous look at him. Katsuki walks towards him, Copper tries to step back but he stumbles like a damn scared cat. When he was finally in front of the coward, he tries to step back but Katsuki grabs him by his caller before he could.

"Don't you fucker run from me, asshole," He says to him as his anger grew more and more from Copper's silence. When he didn't answer, Katsuki growled as he holds up his hand as it ignites, preparing to strike him with force.

This, however, was interpreted by All Might who was yelling at him from the speakers. " _ **Bakugo stop! If you use that attack again, your team will lose!**_ " He says, trying to reason with him.

"WHAT?!" Katsuki shouts in outrage, he growls as he throws Copper to the side. Katsuki was furious by this, why the hell would he not be if this wasn't how you fighting a dumb ass like Copper.

What he doesn't know however was Copper had in store for him.

* * *

 

Frisk weakly gets up from the toss, he knew that he didn't have much time left to think of a strategy so he needed to think fast. Frisk looks at Bakugo to make sure he wasn't looking at him for the time being. He then proceeds to talk to Uraraka through the intercom, he didn't like this idea he came up with, but it gave him no choice.

"Uraraka can you hear me?" He asked through the intercom.

:  _Yeah I can, are you okay? I heard an explosion from up here:_  Uraraka says with concern.

"I'm alright, listen, I think I have a way to finish this fight. But I need you to be ready when I give you the signal," He explains as he looks up at the ceiling.

:  _Okay!_  : Uraraka says before cutting off the com. Frisk looked back at Bakugo who looked like his was right about done with everything right now was looking at him was such hate in himself. Frisk hasn't seen him this angry in a long time, and he wasn't going back to that ever again, he was a changed person now with All Might's quirk with his own.

"There's nowhere for you to run, Copper!" He shouts as he runs at him. "This is payback for punching me!"

But Frisk has something in store for him, he fakes by pretending to punch him and Bakugo easily dodges it and punched him hard on the back which makes Frisk fall on his knees.

"Heh, I knew it," He hears Bakugo say as Frisk takes deep breathes to calm himself. "your still nothing more than a worthless piece of copper."

When he turns he sees him running at him again, good. He's falling into his trap. Once Bakugo was close enough, he was about to say something as he throws his explosions again but was interrupted by Frisk shouting.

"URARAKA NOW!" He shouted with all his might. And with all his strength, he activates One-for-All into his arm and punches the ceiling as hard as he could. The impacted from the punch broke through the ceiling from the ceiling up to the rooftop. However, Frisk couldn't stop Bakugo's punch from coming, so when it came. The strong force of the explosions sends him falling hard on the floor and the last thing he heard before blacking out was a loud crack ringed out and pain came crawling along with it.

* * *

 

All Might look at the screen in horror when he saw Midoriya on the ground passed out. His right arm was broken but that was the least of it, he saw that his head was bleeding with a horrifying loud crack that rang through the building. All Might heard gasps from the students behind him but he had to make something quick first.

"HEROES TEAM WINS!" He announced in the mic after seeing Uraraka grabbing hold of the bomb after the hole Midoriya made. But after that, he contacted Recovery Girl's on the intercom and she sent the Transpo-Bots there to carry Midoriya on a stretcher quickly.

After what felt like years to him. The class was dismissed and All Might makes a break for the elevator. Once the doors were closed, All Might transforms back into Toshinori. He would've gone to the infirmary as his alter-ego in a much quicker state. But he used up at that he needed in order to maintain the class after the accident that had occurred in front of everybody.

He was worried out of his skin, he knew that Midoriya was strong even with a soul trait such as his would be fine. But after that fight and injury, he had gotten from Bakugo, Toshinori is afraid of how his mental state is going to be and he was worried of the consequences the head injury had on him and hopes that it won't scar him for life.

The doors of the elevator opened and Toshinori didn't think for a second before rushes out of the elevator, he arrives at the infirmary's door shortly after and quickly opens the door.

Inside, he sees Midoriya on a bed sleeping peacefully in the blankets. His head was covered with bandages with a stain of blood shown from the white bandages.

Toshinori looks to the side where Recovery Girl is there with placing another layer of bandage on his head.

"How is he?" Toshinori asked her. She looked up to see Toshinori, Recovery Girl didn't look so happy to see him, she then looks at Midoriya with a sad look until finally, she looks back at Toshinori with a stern look.

"Midoriya had a concussion," She says sternly. "I managed to heal it with the stamina he has, it's not that serious. But it was enough to leave a small scar on his forehead."

Toshinori sighed in relief from the news, he was thankful that the boy wasn't in serious condition. Although he was a bit upset about the scar the boy will have, he kind of feels bad about it.

Recovery Girl then looks at Midoriya. "Well," She says walking towards the door. "I'll leave you with the boy. Just don't give him a hard time. With that head injury, Bakugo gave him, who knows what might change him."

And with that, she left with the door closed behind her. Toshinori looks back at the boy, he gets a stool next to it and sats down. He knew that he couldn't blame himself for it, but he couldn't help but feel this was his fault.

Toshinori lifted his hand and placed it on the boy's shoulder carefully.

The boy was going to be okay which took some weight off his shoulder at least, so now he can only wait for Midoriya when he wakes up, so Toshinori takes a deep breath as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

' _Midoriya's going to be okay, that's what matters._ ' He thought as he listened quietly to the sound of the clock on the wall ticking away to minutes. Toshinori then felt himself falling asleep and he didn't even realize that he was leaning forward a bit and his hand had fallen onto Midoriya's hand.

* * *

 

I'm gonna be late! _'_

_A young Toshinori was running through the streets of the city of Musutafu, he was going to be late! He had forgotten to set the alarm when he fell asleep. Toshinori had run into a few people as he ran and quickly yelled a 'SORRY!' and quickly got back to running._

_He ran and ran until he makes it to the Dagobah Beach Park. As Toshinori runs over he sees a figure there and were waiting there, he knows this person as he ran. When he reaches there, he pants as he catches his breath from all the running._

_"You finally showed of Toshinori," A kind and helpful voice of a woman said to him with a chuckle. "I almost thought you didn't make it!"_

_Toshinori looks up and his face lights up like a star when his eyes were on the one person he knew well and dear._

_"Master!"_

* * *

 

When Frisk opened his eyes he saw that he was in the Infirmary again, he thinks he's probably going to be scolded at by Recovery Girl again. Frisk sees the bandages on his head. ' _Must be for the head wound I got, surprising that it's not giving me headaches._ '

But then, he felt something on his hand. He turns his head to see All Might, in his skinny form in his hero costume that was a bit too big for him was sleeping on a stool next to the bed he laid in as his hand was on top of Frisk's hand.

Then he realized that his soul was out when he sees it glowing in front of his chest, he quickly takes his hand off of All Might's and his soul had back in his chest.

' _What was that about?_ ' Frisk thought as he sat up. Thankfully, All Might didn't wake up from Frisk when he pulled his hand.

But then, he wondered why it happened. Like how had his soul had come out of his chest, the more he thought about it was when he saw a small crack on the left of it. It wasn't noticeable, but it was there.

Frisk smiled as he watches his mentor sleeping peacefully, he must've been worried about him after he had that head injury. He couldn't blame him, at least it wasn't so it was that severe to cause a headache.

' _I wonder what happened that triggered it,_ ' Frisk wondered with a thought. As far as he's known he has been doing a lot of different abilities with his quirk since attending U.A. He notices that Chara too has been different as well, like as of late he's rarely seen them at all which is of concern to him.

' _maybe it's One-For-All's doing. It must've done something right?_ '

 

*** A search for answers is on your mind, it fills him with DETERMINATION**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone! Finals and tests were bullshitting me and I was finishing up with another story chapter I'm writing on. So I think by the last day of school(or if its anyone's last day of school) to post the chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait you can bitch about it in the comments.
> 
> But anyways, fav and comment. And I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	6. Determine to lead another day/A Threat Appears?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Seeing your friend there with a smile that could stand from those that pass him, it fills you with DETERMINATION

The next day came to be for Frisk as was walking to school by himself, he and All Might had a conversation after he woke up from his sleep. After he did Recovery Girl showed up and after a quick check up she let him go with a quick scolding and warning.  

* * *

 

_"Remember, if it gives you a headache come back here imminently alright?" Recovery Girl says as she pushes the two out the door. "Your lucky the kid didn't get a concussion, All Might. Or else I would've beaten you up with a chair!" And with that, she shut the door behind them._

_"Welp, that happened," Frisk joked before facing All Might. "sorry if you were worried about me."_

_"No my boy, it's my fault," All Might assures him, patting on the shoulder. "I should've stopped the battle before it happened to begin with."_

_Frisk shook his head. He knew that he should have fought back in the beginning, but he just doesn't have the heart or even courage to fight Bakugo. But with All Might taking the blame, would only make his soul worse._

_"I know you were hoping for me to finish the fight, so it's okay to think that," Frisk says._

_All Might smiles as the two walked through the halls. As they do Frisk begins to wonder what happened while All Might was asleep. He needed to figure out if it has something to do with One-For-All or not._

_"Hey All Might, can I ask you something?" Frisk asked._

_All Might turns to him. "Sure, is there something on your mind?"_

_Frisk looks away for a second before turning to look at him. "What happened when you were asleep?" He asked._

_This made All Might raised an eyebrow at that. "Why is that, my boy?" He questioned._

_"I just needed to know before I came to confirm something," Frisk says._

_All Might was looked a bit special about it, but he obeyed as he looks ahead. "I had a dream while I was asleep," He begins. "or rather, a memory."_

_"A memory?" Frisk asked. All Might nodded._

_"It was one of my favorite memories of when I was still training One-For-All with my mentor." All Might had a sad smile on his face, thinking back at the memory._

_"Your... mentor?" Frisk says._

_All Might nodded. "So why did you need to confirm from it?"_

_Frisk was sure he should tell him. He has to know for sure. "Something happened while you were asleep,"_

_All Might stopped walking. Frisk paused before he continued. "While you were asleep, I saw that your hand was on my hand."_

_"On your hand?" All Might questioned._

_"Yes," Frisk nodded. "I saw that my soul was out and was glowing brightly. I wonder if it has anything to do with One-For-All?"_

_All Might hummed at this and looked like he was thinking, that was when something weird happened. All Might's face turned frightened for a second, and only a second before it was quickly melted away and replaced with a blank expression as he stares ahead._

_"It could be the cause of it, but yes," All Might started. "One-For-All has a way with that. Once you have learned to control it over to course of it will show signs of new abilities you could do now with your quirk that you didn't before, think of it as an enhancement of sorts."_

_Frisk nodded and let All Might continue to explain. "It will merge with the quirk of the user's to make it stronger, that's how it grows stronger ever more during the generations."_

_Frisk nods at the information he was given as he thought about it. It seems to make sense with the 'merge' part, it must've have done something about it. He'll have to talk about it with Chara when he gets home._

_"I should be heading back to class now, thanks for the help with it All Might," He says._

_"You sure you could go back to class by yourself?" All Might question, he seemed perplexed about Frisk walking by himself when he just got out of the infirmary._

_He beams at him. "I'm sure I can, besides, all I have to do is to stay determined!"_

_All Might's eyes widen at that before he chuckled and pat his head, Frisk beamed even more at the pat._

_"Oh, I almost forget," All Might takes something from his pocket, it was his locket. "I found it laying on the ground, it was a bit dirty but I cleaned it up just fine."_

_Frisk takes the locket from him and places it back on, he had almost forgotten about. "Thanks."_

_"Just be careful alright?" The hero asked of him._

_"Of course!" Frisk says._

* * *

 

' _Now I'm starting to wonder something is off about what he said,_ ' He thought as he grabs the locket, he waits at the station for the train to take him to U. A. 'it feels like he's not saying what he's saying...'

He shook his head and looks in front of himself with a determined look on his face. ' _I can't think like that! I have to focus on what's ahead of me!_ '

The train came right on cue, Frisk walks in and he takes his seat on the train. He sighs as looks out the window, looking out as the train began to move again. But then, he saw someone right behind him, a shadow of someone. That was when he felt like someone was pulling his soul, he quickly looks back to see no one was sitting next to him, looks around the train, everyone was doing their own thing with their lives. That was strange, he thinks.

When he reaches to the school he was surprised to see a crowd of reporters at U. A's entrance in front of him, he thinks nothing of it as he walks towards the crowd as he tries to slip by them to get inside the school before he was late.

"Hey, you!" He was wrong. Frisk looks back to see a woman holding a mic to his face. "Can you tell us what it's like to work so closely with All Might?"

"Um, it's... neutral? To say the least?" He answered.

 

 

 *** You find yourself in a sticky situation, it... fills you with Determination?**   

* * *

 

"Are you one of All Might's student's?" She asked Uraraka. "tell us; what's the Symbol of Peace like in person?"

"Um... What's he like?" Uraraka says, unsure about the question. "Well... Uh- He's super muscle-y. Yeah!"

 

 

*** You try to find the nice words about your teacher, it fills you with Kindness**

* * *

 

"How is he faring as a teacher; what are you learning?" The same woman asked.

"His leadership and wisdom remind me on a daily basis that I attend the world's most prestigious educational institution," Iida explains to her. "Of course, he's the personification of honor and integrity that one would expect, but he's also not afraid to show his students a more humorous side.

It's truly a unique opportunity to be under to direct tutelage of the pro we all admire."

But now he just bored everyone with his LONG speech out All Might. And that's saying something from everyone in the crowd.

 

 

 *** You're annoyed at that woman bothering you yet you stay sane about it, it fills you with Bravery**   

* * *

 

"Excuse me, kid!" The same woman kept asking to Bakugo who doesn't even bother to look at her as he walks away. "Are you in All Might's class? Oh, hold on. Aren't you that Sludge Villain kid?"

Bakugo stopped dead in his tracks and shoots a glare at her. "Walk away."

 

 

*** You're annoyed at that woman bothering you yet you stay sane about it, it fills you with Bravery**

* * *

 

"Please, sir. Can you get All Might for us?" She sheepily asked Aizawa. Everyone was unsettled at the teacher as they don't know who he really is.

"Also, you look like a mess, what's your deal?" She asked him.

"All Might's not on campus today," Aizawa says with a deadpanned look on his face. "Now get outta here, you've disturbed my students enough already." And with that, he walked away from them and went to school without care.

"But my viewers wanna know how he's adjusting to life as a teacher!"

"I feel like I've seen that guy somewhere before, but where?"

"I don't know, but he's a bit scruffy for a hero..."

' _How does All Might ever get anything done with this media circus stepping on his cape?_ ' Aizawa thought as he walks ahead and ignores the comments about him.

The woman growled at the silences from him. "Alright. If you won't bring All Might out, I'll-" And she starts walking forward.

"No, hold on!" A reporter tries to warn her. The alarms blare off and the entrance was blocked off with three layers of metal walls.

The woman shrieks in fright at the sudden wall. "Hey! What's happening?"

"Don't you know about the school's defenses?" The report says to the woman. "This gate is the U. A Barrier."

"Defenses? It practically killed me!" She lashed out.

The reporter points up to the barrier. "Yeah, well, it's designed to stop anyone who doesn't have a student ID or special pass from entering the campus. Guess it works."

The woman grunts in annoyance at that. The reporter continued, looking at the barrier around the school's walls. "Apparently there are security sensors like this all over the place."

"Keeping the public out," The woman grunts in anger as she gets up from the ground and glares at the barrier. "this school thinks it's untouchable! The least they could do is grant me one interview."

"I know, right? We've been here for two days and I don't have a single comment on the record yet."

The reporters were still arguing about the barrier and the school itself.

But they don't know, was there was a lone figure that was watching the crowd from a few feet from there, and he wasn't alone.  

* * *

 

Everyone was talking among each other as they waited for Aizawa to come in. While they were, Frisk was having a conversation with Iida and Uraraka.

"Are you sure you should be back from yesterday after that head injury?" Iida asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah, Copper, you should rest!" Uraraka says. Frisk sweat drops and he gives them a nervous smile.

"I'm fine, really guys. Besides, I've had worse," he says.

"That's even worse, Midoriya!" Iida shouts, chopping the air.

"Hey, guys!" The three turns around to see Kirishima walking over to them. "You mind if I could join you guys?"

"Sure, Kirishima!" Frisk smiles, Iida and Uraraka agreed.

Kirishima scratched his head. "I'm sorry for what Bakugo did to you," He says. "but I think it was uncool of him to do so but I wanted to apologize because I became friends with him."

Frisk was silent at that, Iida and Uraraka were starting to worry that he might get upset, Kirishima was starting to sweat a bit. But they were surprised when Frisk smiled at him.

"It's nice of you to do that for Bakugo, it's not every day that someone wants to help someone even if they do hurt others. I'm glad you're his friend, Kirishima!" He says.

Kirishima's face lit up at that and he smiled back with his sharp toothy grin. "Thanks, Frisk! You know, I think I like you already!"

Frisk looked stunned at that comment before he beamed. Kirishima held out his hand out to him and Frisk happily accepted it.

And once again time stops to a crawl, and everything goes black. All that's left in the black abyss was Frisk and a bright yellow heart in front of him.

And then, the door opened and the dark faded away. Everyone quickly sat down as Aizawa walked in, once Aizawa was at his desk he looked up at his class.

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training, you guys," He says, placing his papers down. "I saw the video feed and went over each of your team's results."

"Bakugo," Bakugo looks up at him. "you're talented. But don't go hurting others just because you lost, okay?"

Bakugo grunts as he looks away. "Yeah, whatever." Frisk felt uneasy about it, Bakugo seems calmer than before but he guessed it's because of what happened yesterday.

"And Midoriya," Frisk looks up at Aizawa, unsure and felt nervous. "I see that you won the match by trying to run off from the villain and tried some offense.

I know you don't like fighting but in a situation where you don't have anywhere else to go, you need to learn combat and defend yourself. You won't call yourself a hero if you keep that act up and try to play nice with a real villain."

Frisk dropped his gazed on the floor in shame at the statement his teacher has given to him. He could hear Bakugo click his tongue at that.

"But I liked that you've at least tried to fight back in the match, and you used your second quirk logically when using it. Even if your combat was sloppy, so I can at least give you credit for fighting back at least."

Frisk looks up in awe at that before he gave a determined look and nodded. "Right."

"Now, let's get down to business," Aizawa says. "our first task will decide your future..."

' _Is it another Quirk test_?' Everyone thought in fear.

"..you all need to pick a class representative." Aizawa finished. And at that moment, everyone burst into excitement and started shouting.

"Pick me, guys! I wanna be the class rep!"

"I'll take it!-"

"-Yeah, your gonna need me."

"Someone with style would be best."

"I'm, like, totally the right pick!"

' _A normal classroom activity huh?_ ' Frisk sweated dropped as his classmates shout out that almost made his eardrums hurt. ' _Everyone seems pretty excited about it._ '

"Silence, everyone, please!" Everyone looked over at Iida confused. "The class representative's duty to lead others."

That's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of everyone student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is democratical. We will hold an election to choose our leader!"

But after he finished, they all saw that he was shivering, ' _It's pretty obvious you want us to vote for you._ '

"Is this really the best idea?" The electric quirk user, Kamanari asked.

"We've known each other a few days, how do we know who we can trust?" The frog quirk user, Asui, says.

"Besides, everyone'll just vote for themselves," Kirishima says.

"Maybe," Frisk says, everyone looked at him. "but this could work in multiple ways than one. If a person gets the most votes than that would make then the class rep."

Everyone looked at him stunned, they had no idea Frisk was smarter than he let himself be. Iida smiled at that before looks back at Aizawa.

"Could we take a vote, sir?" Iida asked him. Aizawa was already in his sleeping bag.

"Do what you want, just decide before my nap's over," And with that, Aizawa fell back asleep.

"Thank you, sir!" Frisk smiled.  

* * *

 

Chihiro was beyond furious by this, she just wanted an interview with All Might is that too much to ask?! Well, she and the other reporters were also very upset and they tried to find a way inside but none of them could have.

' _It's hopeless..._ ' She thought as she looks up at the barrier that was blocking her the answers to her questions for the fans of the Symbol of Peace.

She was just about done with this place when someone can walking in next to her by the barrier. Chihiro turns to see a woman there, She had very wavy and long orange hair, she wears a dark orange coat and brown shoes that Chihiro saw that it resembles the uniform of a lawyer.

The woman in question was looking at the barrier in front of them. Chihiro noted that she doesn't seem so upset about it which is weird for her. She must be a reporter or something.

"It's unfair isn't it?" She says. Chihiro looks around to see who she's talking to. "I'm talking to you."

Chihiro jumped back when she realized that she was talking to her when she turned to her and she was met with her shiny orange eyes.

"I said, it's unfair isn't it?" She says again.

Chihiro grunts as she looks away. "Yeah it is, it's annoying too..."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, U. A doesn't even give us what we wanted," Chihiro growls before she looks up at the barrier. "but I won't leave this place with  **Perseverance**!"

The woman looked at her with a cold stare, as if she was trying to see something through her. Chihiro was nervous and she was a bit frightened by this.

Then, she gave her a closed eye smile and she said to her. "You do huh? Why don't I make that come true."

Chihiro was surprised and confused by this before she saw the woman walking towards the wall, and then something amazing happened.

She placed her hand on the barrier and in an instant, it turned to dust.  

* * *

 

The class has declared their votes and was taled up. Afterward, Aizawa showed the total votes on the board. Some of them had one vote while others didn't have any. But when Frisk saw the two most with the votes, he was in complete shock.

**Frisk Midoriya - 4**

**Momo Yaoyorozu - 2**

' _WHAT?!'_  Frisk was utterly shocked and surprised, to say the least. "How could I have four votes?!"

"Okay, you idiots, who voted for him?!" Bakugo shouts in anger.

"At least he's nicer then you are," Sero murmur.

"What did you say?!" Frisk looks through the class to see Uraraka looking away and was whistling, Iida was looking down at his table, and Kirishmas was trying to not make eye contact.

Then, Frisk and Yaoyorozu stood in front of the class as the class rep and vise class rep.

"This might not be so bad," Asui says. "Midoriya is the nicest guy in the class and is very smart."

"Yeah, and being paired up with Yayorozu they would be a great team!" Kirishima says with a grin.

Frisk looks over the class as they all were smiling at him and Yaoyorozu, he turns but he sees Iida wasn't smiling at all. In fact, Frisk saws that he had a look of uncertainty on his face. This made Frisk frown in worry and concern for his friend.  

* * *

 

It was time for lunch and everyone was at the lunch court enjoying their lunch. Frisk, Iida, Uraraka, and Kirishima were at a table and were talking while they ate.

When Iida, Uraraka, and Kirishima were eating, Kirishima noticed that Frisk wasn't eating his rice and was just playing with it.

"Hey, Frisk, why aren't you eating?" He asked his friend. Frisk sighs and looks up to meet the worry looks of his friends.

"Guys, I really don't think I should be the class rep," Frisk says, looking unsure.

Iida raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You've helped me convinced the others to follow in with your quick thinking and calm nature."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Iida," Uraraka says. "aren't you happy that you're the class rep?"

"Actually, I didn't really want to be like a  _leader_  to anyone really," Frisk admitted. "I'm more of a helper really. I just think I'm not cut out to be one."

Frisk looks up to look at Iida. "If anything, I think Iida is more then cut out for it, that's why I voted for him."

Iida gasped in surprise at that. "You voted for me?!" Frisk nodded in response. Iida beamed at that.

Uraraka looked thought full for a sec before asking. "Speaking of, Iida can I ask you something?"

Iida looks at her. "Sure thing, Uraraka."

"Are you rich or something? You talk real classy at times," Uraraka blurt out. Iida looked at her as if she just cracked him open like a detective.

"Well uh, I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew about my family," Iida says, looking away in embarrassment.

Now Frisk looks at him with curiosity as he stares at him with Kirishima and Uraraka who they liked to know as well.

Iida sighs and explains. "You see, the Iidas have been pro heroes for generations. It runs in our blood."

Frisk hummed at that. "I see," He says.

"Yes," Iida nodded. "Are you three familiar with the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?"

Frisk, Kirishima, and Uraraka's faces lit up at that.

"He's really super popular pro hero with 65 sidekicks!" Kirishima says.

"Yeah, his agency is in Tokyo," Frisk says with a smile before his eyes grew wide. "Don't tell me..."

"He's my elder brother!" He announced with a loud and proud voice as he stood there.

"EEHHH?!" Kirishima and Uraraka jumped back from Iida's loud shout that would've shaken the whole building. "That's amazing!"

Iida nodded. "And as the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be like him."

Frisk beams at that. "Tha't's great Iida!"

Three heads turned to him confused. "Huh?" Said, someone. And that someone was Iida.

Kirishima and Uraraka chuckled at that.

"Well, I appreciate it Midoriya-"  ***BRRRRRRRRRR***

The bell rang all of a sudden and everyone gasped at that.

"-what the?!" The group looked up at the ceiling.

"Warning, Level Three security breach," The Announcer says. "all students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion."

And suddenly students started running off in all directions. Frisk looks at all the students running around in frantic and panic. He didn't know what's going on.

 _ **'Frisk!'**_  Frisk looks over towards the windows and saw the same figure again. And they were the ones shouting his name. It was Chara!

Frisk leaps out of his chair and heads towards the window on the other side of the lunch court, he knew that something must be up if the bells rang like sirens.

"Midoriya, where are you going?!" Frisk heard Kirishima shouted back at the table but Frisk was more focused on what lies ahead of this break-in.

Frisk looked ahead in front of him to search for his friend, he looks around before he saw him reflecting on the window by a hall and he runs towards it. He follows him through a turn and makes his way towards a large pair of entrance doors. Frisk stops by the hallway.

What he saw in front of him was something he ever thought he sees. Busted through the doors was a bubblegum pink blob that has a face. It appears to be able to change its size and shape. But what it had in its mouth was a vial of sort and Frisk wasn't going to let whatever this thing is to leave with that vile.

"Hey!" Frisk shouts. The blob turns to see him standing there before making a break for it through the halls. Frisk was having none of that and starts chasing it.

"Give that back!" Frisk shouts out as he chases after the pink blob. This thing was a lot faster then he had thought but he pressed on as he tries to outrun it. The blob looked at him with a stare Frisk stared back at the creature. It looked like it was trying to look for something through his eyes, but Frisk just stares back with his eyes narrowed staring back at it with Determination and showed it no fear.

The blob suddenly tries to attack him by transforming into a sickle-like object, Frisk was able to dodge it by it hit his arm sleeve. Frisk grasped his arm as it bleeds he stopped his tracks which made the blob time to escape and it high tails off. Frisk looks around to find it but he couldn't.  

* * *

 

"Alright everyone, your class rep has an announcement."

Everyone looked confused when Mr. Aizawa said that as Frisk stood in front of the class, he looks down at the bandaged arm of his in nervousness. Is he really going to do this? He feels like this was going to be wrong on his part, but he felt like they should know and they should understand.

And then, he goes for it.

"First off, I just wanted to say that I appreciate that some of you would vote for me," He started. "but, being a class rep, I can't be someone who you guys go to just because of how powerful my quirk is or how I am with others. I just think I'm not there yet."

Frisk then looks at Iida. "So I want to give my position to Iida. He was able to stop the students from panic and was able to have a clear mindset and quick thinking. I think he's a better class rep than I will."

"Midoriya..." Iida looked stunned by this statement that Frisk gave out. His classmates looked at each other, thinking about what he said.

"You know what?" Kirishima says. "If Midoriya vouches for him, I'm good with it. Plus, he was a big help back there."

"Yeah, you're right!"

Iida looks at Frisk to see if it was true, Frisk just beams at him and nodded. Iida's eyes were practically at him before he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well," He says. "if Midoriya is nominating me for the job, then I humbly accept! I pledge to carry out the duties of class rep to the best of my abilities!" He raises his hand up when he proclaimed that.

"Sounds good, Emergency Exit!"

"Wooh! Emergency Exit!"

"Don't let us down, man!"

"Hello, I got two more votes than him..." Yaoyorozu says a bit disappointed. Frisk looks at her.

"Let him have this," He says before looking back at the smiles his friend has on his face, with Uraraka there giving him a thumbs up. "he needs this."  

* * *

 

The blob soared through the air unseen by the people below it from the skies. He had a package to give to and he wasn't gonna stop.

He looks around the streets of the city, in search of someone he came to this mission with.

"Akumu," The blob, Akumu, turns toward a building. And on top of the roof was his counterpart's student, Shigaraki. Akumu flew towards him and sees Kurogiri with him.

"Did get the vial?" Shigaraki asked him holding his hand out. Akumu hands the vial to Shigaraki on his palm. Shigaraki holds it with his thumb and index finger.

"Is it the one?" Kurogiri asked him.

"It is..." Shigaraki says, holding the vial up as its reflection was shinning from the lights of the city. Shigaraki smiled wickedly at it.

"... the  **HATE**  vial."

 

 

 

*** Seeing your friend there with a smile that could stand from those that pass him, it fills you with DETERMINATION**


End file.
